Bellaby
by edwardismyne
Summary: this is the story of if Bella and Jacob had got together. Five years after New Moon.And if Edward had died.I am not team Jacob, but I thought it would be nice to take a break from the typical 'Jacob/ Nessie' thing. soooo ... read it? ON HOLD SORRY!
1. Absence and shocking news

**Hi hi! Hello loyal fans!  
>I am aware that I have sum few incomplete stories but this came to me while reading Breaking Dawn (again) recently. *Blush*<br>this is the story of if Bella and Jacob had got together. Three years after New Moon.  
>(I am <strong>_**not**_** team Jacob, but I thought it would be nice to take a break from the typical 'Jacob/ Nessie' thing.  
>Also I would like to move – momentarily- away from Vamp Diaries.<br>I hope you enjoy it and PLEEEAAASSEEE review!  
>Also note – I do not own the Twilight saga, that's all Stephanie Meyer. *jealous*<strong>

Chapter 1: Absence and shocking news

BPOV

The rain beat against our window, rattling hard against the glass and making the thin pane shudder.  
>I rolled over and, expecting my husband, threw my arm out to cuddle him. This earned me a startled screech from Mr. Muffle, our cat and I sat up in shock, my eyes wide. The space next to me was open. The blankets lay limp against the mattress, I lay my hand on them, cold. He had been gone for a while. I frowned … strange … Jacob never left without waking me to say good bye. I craned my neck to see out the door, along the passage and called; "Jake? Hello?"<p>

I threw back the heavy winter covers and waited for a reply. None came; the only sound in our small apartment was Mr. Muffle's insistent purring and the occasional grumpy meow. Plus the rain still hadn't stopped. I twisted my legs out of the warm covers and set my warm feet on the rich brown carpet. Even with under floor heating, the floor was unsettlingly cold and all I wanted was Jacob's warm chest to snuggle up to. If he wasn't out, he would definitely be in the kitchen. I stood and my knees clicked, I slowly padded my way through our halls towards it. 

"Jake? Baby are you here?"  
>I wrapped my arms around my arms as goose flesh popped up and rubbed gently. Was there a window open or something? It was so cold, and in this house that was an unspoken, yet deadly rule to break. I would have nothing to do with anything cold or wet … never again …<br>I shook with the terrible memory and quickly thrust it into a closed part of my mind. Where was Jake when I needed a cuddle? 

I reached the kitchen and found the source of the cold, a window indeed was open. I grumbled angrily, to stifle my deep rooted fear, and strode toward it; my feet made contact with a pool of icy water that had collected on the floor through the open window. I winced and gritted my teeth.  
>"Jacob Black, if I find that you left this open I swear I will hurt you <em>so <em>badly... "I grumbled as I leant over the counter and wrenched the window shut.

I sat down at the dining room table and folded my arms. I would wait up till he got back …  
>After about ten minutes I got up again and my mind buzzed with old fears. I began to pace the kitchen. I stepped into the puddle again and after shaking the water from my foot, quickly walked over to the broom closet to retrieve a mop, as I ran the dry mop over and over the chilly water, I began to really worry.<p>

Where was he? Who was he with? Should I call Sam? Or Leah? She _always_ knew where Jake was … I walked over to my phone, where it lay on the black marble counter charging.  
>Suddenly a horrific thought struck me – what if he left me for good? What if he was tired of me and – a sob escaped my lips- What if he never came back? I clenched my hands together and brought them up to my trembling lips.<p>

It was then that I heard the front door bang shut. I sighed in pathetic relief, my hands dropping, and quickly checked the clock above my head. It was 04:00. What in the hell was he doing!  
>I crossed my arms sternly and put on my most distasteful face I could muster. He must know I was not pleased.<p>

I strode angrily into the lounge, the room our front door opened into. He was taking off his muddy boots and setting them on the little plastic mat just under the coat rack. How considerate. I thought sarcastically, not saying anything out loud.

He straightened and saw me, his eyes widened. "Bells- "  
>I reached out next to me and switched on the yellow shaded lamp, illuminating me and the area around me. This created a halo of orange light that did not reach him. I crossed my arms again, holding onto the anger farce.<p>

"_Where_ have you been?" I demanded lowly, my eyes raking over his sodden form. He shook his hair out quickly, spraying tiny sparkling droplets onto the carpet and all across his shoulders.  
>"Bells- "he took a step forwards and brought out his trademark grin, it made butterflies dance in my stomach, but I squished them mentally and forced a stern tone into my voice.<br>"Why didn't you wake me? You normally do."  
>"I went out because I needed to get something- "<br>"Jacob- at _this_ time?" My traitorous voice broke on my third word, my hands fell to my side, and a flash of regret lightened his eyes.  
>"Bella, I'm sorry if I made you anxious Darlin, I went out with the pack and honestly didn't think you'd wake before I came back home."<br>"I got _such_ a fright Jake."

"Aw! Bella- bie!" He strode towards me, calling my pet name from our childhood. My knees near collapsed as soon as he took my in his hot arms.  
>"I want- "<br>"Bed?" he guessed and began to lift me, automatically I raised my arms and draped them across his shoulders, tucking my head into his neck and he hiked my legs up, so that he held me like he had carried me into this very house on our wedding day.

"Yes. Bed." I said, falling asleep already in my husband's arms.  
>He lay me down and I vaguely heard the sound of him shedding his wet clothing and then pulling on his 'silky jammies' as he so called them.<br>The next thing I knew, he was pulling my hips against his and I was turning to burry my face in his shoulder.  
>It was then that he whispered in my ear; "Happy first wedding anniversary Mrs. Bella Black."<p>

JPOV

I watched Bella fall asleep, her frown slowly relaxing and her lips gently turning up in a sleep induced smile. She went limp n my arms and gently turned onto her back. I ran my hands gently through her short hair, my fingers stroking down to the base of her skull. I had never expected her to wake, and the fact that I had caused her so much worry and pain stabbed me like a physical blow, I would never had left had the thought of her worry even crossed my mind.

I blamed _him_. The filthy leech that left her all those years ago, she_ still_ had nightmares about him, - about _me_ leaving her. I suppose in a way I am grateful he left, if he hadn't, she would never have come to me for help. But he hurt her so bad …

I'm glad he died. Glad that the* Vampire Kings killed him and she would never have to face him again.  
>I just wish he had never been a problem in the first place- that they had never even come here and Bella and I had fallen in love the old fashioned way. Like actually going on dates, or me coming over for dinner with her and Charlie, and maybe being able to get Charlie's blessing and not have him so suspicious of me. But none of that matters now, she was mine. Had been for exactly a year, I smiled, it had been a year since our wedding day.<p>

**(*Volturi, but Jake doesn't know what they're called)**

And I would never let her worry about me, or where _my_ loyalties lie ever again.  
>My cell buzzed on the bed stand and I reached blindly over for it, my eyes never leaving my wife.<p>

I checked caller ID, it was Leah. Pressing the answer button, I brought the phone to my ear and whispered; "Leah, this had better be big."  
>"Jake! "She gasped out, she sounded tense, I could hear rustling and it sounded as though she was running.<br>"Seth's been taken out. We need you here now! It, it's not stopping. Please!"  
>"What is it? Vampire?" I asked loudly, then realized what I had said, Bella rolled over, eyes wide.<br>There was static on the other end of the line, and then a terrible screech. "Leah! Leah? Are you alright?"

The line cut and I leaped out of bed. Bella sat up and, despite her confusion and obvious terror, climbed out and immediately set out to find my clothes. I stripped down and pulled on my shorts.

"Bells go back to bed."I ordered tersely.  
>"No. I can help." She handed me my shirt and iron breast plate. A new 'accessory' Sam insisted we all wear. He <em>was<em> Alpha after all. I fingered the teeth and scratch marks along the front idly.

He'd had them made for battle, problem was, we needed someone else to put them on once we phase because if we turned with them on the metal was torn to shreds. No matter, Leah would do mine once I got there.

I kissed Bella on her forehead and darted from the room, loping down the passage, armor in hand.

BPOV

As I watched him go, a terrible nausea filled me and I clutched my stomach, darting to the en suite bathroom.  
>I knelt and waited, but nothing came, just the sickening churning and dizziness.<br>"Oh, Jake, Look after yourself."  
>I moaned and took a deep breath, trying to stand. But a stabbing pain pierced my abdomen. I gasped, collapsed back down, and I slumped to the side, leaning my head on the chilly tiles.<br>"Be safe … be safe … "

**Real brief, but just tell me if you like or don't like it. :) **


	2. News explained and kittens

**Firstly I **_**thank you**_** all who reviewed! I really appreciate feedback – positive and negative and I would really like for all those of toy added me to favs to pat you on the backs. U guys **_**all**_** rok! **

Chapter 2: bad news and nausea

**JPOV**

I left Bella and loped immediately into the forest. Striping my newly adorned clothes off I willed the fire out from inside myself and the sound of ripping exploded across the forest. And then I was on four legs. The panic rushed to me, from Sam, Leah, Paul amongst the others. All at once.

_I'm here guys!  
>Jacob! <em>A few voices chorused in relief.  
>Scooping up my breast plate in my mouth, I ran in the direction their panic emanated from. Trees flew past in bursts of green and brown; I tucked my head down and headed due east. As I came, Quill gave me a summary.<p>

_He came out of nowhere; Quill_ was saying._  
>Yeah we didn't even smell him; <em>Paul cut in.  
><em>-but anyway<em>; Quill thought loudly to shut Paul up;  
>-<em>Sam says he's new, not from around here, you know, passing through. But he -<br>_the internal chatter ceased as Quill remembered the attack on little Seth. . .

_The forest was quiet; Seth was walking just in front of Leah. I see him lift his head as she snaps internally at him, he shakes his big brown head and he begins to open his mouth in a mock howl at her ranting. He wasn't wearing his plate. Leah wasn't either._

_A bird suddenly began to screech, Seth looked up. Then it him. The poor kid flew limply underneath the surprise attack. It was a big male vampire, bronze hair and coiling muscles. Eyes black, mouth agape for his jugular. Once Seth realize, he twisted his head up and snapped at the monster, but then they made landing. The weight of the man and the force of the tree they crash into is so great that cracks of bark and bone are heard.  
><em>Leah whines in pain at the memory we are forcing her to relive,

_Seth doesn't move again, Leah leaps onto the leaches back, her claws in its flesh, growling and ripping, Quill soon follows, careful not to trod on unconscious Seth, he grabs and rips one of its arms off. It roars and turns on Paul, who has just arrived. _

_For a split second, it seems as though they might win, then another one arrives. Another male. Also hungry, near delirious with hunger, he roars and leaps for Leah. She tosses him right off and turns to him where he lies on the forest floor. He swats Leah in the muzzle and her head is thrown to the floor. Then they run. Obviously deciding it better to cut and run.  
>-<em>

_Typical vamps_; I think to myself, but of course everyone else hears.  
><em>Um Jake, you are a little biased buddy; <em>Sam says to me.  
><em><br>Yeah, yeah; I know. Is Seth ok?  
><em>Leah sends me an image of him, still phased, still unconscious. But now he's at Sue's.  
><em><br>She's worried sick.  
>He'll be ok really<em>; I promise hollowly

_Oh no, not for Seth, Ma' knows he'll be alright; she's real worried he might chew the furniture to shreds. _Leah says lightly. Earning some full hearted chuckles and surprising me.

_Where are they headed? ;_ I ask._  
>-East Riviera as far as we can tell; <em>Sam again. _  
>Cullen's old place; <em>Embry calls, just arriving.

_Yeah. I wonder … _Quill contemplates silently for a moment and then an image of Dr. Carlisle flashed to us.  
><em>They had better not be back in town; <em>I growl savagely around my breast plate_.  
>Nah, it's only been 5 years after all; <em>Leah says

Suddenly I run into the clearing where Leah is standing. Waiting for me I assume.  
>She looks over to me and sighs.<br>_You are worse than Seth. Do I have to put that on you? ; _She walks closer and nuzzles my 'plate.

_Please? _  
>Rolling her eyes she orders; <em>close your eyes I don't want to have to change on your behalf.<br>_Just as she is about to phase an image of her naked; flashes through Paul's mind, she growls menacingly and the image is quickly replaced with one of mini mouse in a hula skirt.

I chuckle to myself. I am joined by quill and Jared too, all near rolling on the floor in glee.

Satisfied; she phases. I clench my eyes shut and think of Bella sleeping …. Bella …  
>I feel small, warm hands on my ribs, she pulls it on with practiced ease…it's cold against my heated skin … she winds them under my ribs and then tightens the hard leather straps … clips the three consecutive buckles over each other and tugs at it to make sure it's on properly. Lastly she yanks the shoulder straps around my neck and tucks them in. she lifts her hands off me and I wait until I hear her 'voice' again before opening my eyes.<p>

_Thanks tons Lea-lea; _I tease her by using a name Claire made up for her.

She chuckles and trots off.  
><em>Come on, the boys need back up; <em>she jokes.  
>I follow close behind her; <em>they can count on us huh?<br>Yeah, Jakey, we are the bread and butter of this pack.  
><em>

She bumps me with her shoulder and we run together towards Sam and our brothers.

**BPOV**

I lay down on the couch in our living room, thinking of how our cat could vibrate his way through walls if he so desired. As I think of Mr. Muffle, I remember the day Claire gave him to us. He was our wedding present form her. I chuckled at the memory.

The little sprig had a cat which had a huge litter of fat orange kittens; she thought Quill needed one so she just put it in his car one day, not bothering to tell him. He promptly sat on the poor thing that was quietly sleeping on his seat. Claire dubbed her 'Squishums'.

She then decided Paul also needed one, and seeing as it was sort of a sport now, so his' was put in bed with him and Rachel. Rachel, being mildly allergic woke up sneezing and the cat got such a fright it scratched the heck out of Paul's boxers. Claire aptly named him Terror. She gave us no explanation, but we all guessed.  
>I smiled as I remembered Sam and Emilie's cat.<p>

Claire was being baby sat by Emily and she snuck in Sudsy as a surprise for Sam. Needless to say, the cat fell asleep in the wash basket and was discovered after about ten seconds of being in the washer, as his cries of terror at being woken by cold water were so loud we thought Claire may actually have fallen in.

Our kitty, Mr. Muffle was stuffed into a very tiny box and given only 2 holes through which to breathe. He was also, put on the pile of wedding gifts in the ball room, on our wedding day. Clair wrapped it up herself and covered it with so much sticky tape that when we finally heard his muffled cries, we had to take the cake knife to the box.

He was immensely disgruntled and has been mortally claustrophobic ever since.  
>I sighed and rubbed his head as he flipped onto my stomach. All orange fur and wrinkles of fat.<p>

"Poor kitty …" I crooned; "stuck in a box … but we're ok now huh? Yes _we a-are_ …"  
>"Talking to the cat again Bells?" A voice called from outside my window. It was open and I twist around to see who is addressing me.<p>

I look up in surprise and there stands Jessica and Mike, they have their baby Chihuahua in her special little bag under Mike's arm.  
>"Hey Bella!" Jess' calls and waves at me.<p>

"You forgot huh?" Mike asks and leads his arms on the window sill.  
>"I'm so sorry guys! I didn't –"we were supposed to have lunch together, but I hadn't prepared anything.<p>

"Bella! It's ok. We're gonna go walk Daphne, come with."  
>Jessica smiled and reached past mike to stroke the tiny dog's velvet – like head.<p>

"Yeah, I'll do that. Just let me get my jacket ok?"  
>"sure thing." Mike said gallantly. Jessica rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.<p>

I smiled back at them and scooped Mr. Muffle off me.

Slipping into a warm hoodie and shoving my feet into my Ug's, I made my way slowly out to where Mike and Jess' were standing, crooning to their dog. I shoved open the door and walked across our porch.

As I stepped off the patio and headed towards them, a flash of red caught my eye. I turned quickly and my heart nearly stopped. Just behind the bordering of trees around our little log built home, he stood. So still and beautiful that I immediately recognized him for what he was. His eyes black and hard as stone, his fiery hair sat messily atop his gorgeous face, ruffled from the wind speed of his running.

"Stay away from me." I hissed at him, taking a hasty step back. My hands shaking, throat dry. Not another one ….  
>"Oh? Why are you <em>afraid <em>little lady?" he asked smoothly, almost crooning, in a western twang. Easily, and with sheer grace he slithered closer to me, breaking free of the tree line. Jess and Mike would see him if they _just _looked up …

"I … I don't know … you're … too perfect … "I lied and took another step back … Jake! My mind screamed for him to come to me … come save me!

The vampires head cocked to the left, "you know what I am … "he purred, _almost_ stepping into the column of sun in front of me, but stopping just before, his booted feet not even entering the shaft of pure glittering green light filtering down through the trees.

I cursed inwardly and opened my mouth to say something when he purred; "Jasper never stops talking about you. Alice either …"  
>The words, uttered like honey, flowed over me in a cascade of shock, horror and soul shattering pain. "H-how..? I … I don't … Alice!" I gasped her name and it filled me to the brink, shattering the calm that Jake and I had built up all those years ago, when they had first broken my heart. My stomach panged with a familiar nausea; roiling my insides like waves on the ocean shore. My hands and knees shook, the word tilted beneath my feet. I collapsed into the dark soil underfoot. My legs folded under me and my hands palm down in the dirt.<p>

The red head smiled devilishly and his onyx eyes rolled lazily up and over my frame. "They're good friends of mine. Nearly family." He shrugged and extended a hand. I ignored it. He tossed his bright hair from his eyes before continuing; "Almost like you Bella. You were _nearly_ family. But they lost their grip on you, you're a slippery one-"

"_They_. Left. Me!" I pointed violently at myself;"He. Left. _Me_! _I wanted them_! And _they _ran away." I gestured violently into the forest. My voice was thick with tears unshed, yet burning behind my eyes.  
>I twisted around suddenly, expecting Mike and Jess to be gawking at me, but they were frozen in time.<p>

"What have you done to them!" I demanded and shoved myself unsteadily up.  
>"I have done nothing. We are changed, not they. We move so fast now, they cannot even see us. It's my affinity you see. Speed. "He bragged nonchalantly.<p>

I sniffed, suddenly filled with sorrow- "leave me alone. I don't want you here … please …"  
>I ducked my head and he chuckled darkly. "I will Bella -But only for now my angel. <em>Only <em>for now."


	3. Every one comes for a visit

Chapter 3: Every one decides to come for a visit

**BPOV**

In an instant he was gone, the spell broken and time began to flow normally. I whirled around to see Jess' and Mike crooning to their puppy, I could smell the ocean nearby and hear all the leaves rustle around me I the gently gusting wind.

They looked up at me as if sensing my eyes on them, Mike immediately picked up a problem, "Bella? Are you alright? You look awfully pale … "  
>I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice as I wasn't trusting my legs.<p>

Finally regaining my voice, I croaked; "I'm … fine, but uh … could we –"  
>"Bella!" Mike looked to the source of my name being called and very nearly rolled his eyes, Jess looked up in investigation and then down, I whipped around to face the forest line again and from amongst the undergrowth loped Jake.<br>I gasped in relief, telling him with my eyes what I had seen. He nodded at my alarmed state and walked slowly closer. Taking my hand gently, he plastered a smile in place.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting. " He greeted, pulling me closer against his side as he greeted my friends.  
>"Nah, we were just coming inside for some coffee."Jess filled in for me, saving me the walk down to the beach. I smiled in thanks and nodded in confirmation. Mike looked sulky, but I ignored him and lead our mini procession back inside.<p>

Jessica set Daphne down on the leather couches, still in her little plush bag, and she promptly buried her face inside the lining and went to sleep.  
>Mike lingered close to her, as if being in my house unsettled him. But he <em>acted<em> nice to Jake, so I supposed I should give him _some_ credit. 

Jessica and I walked to the kitchen together, discussing pets and husbands, when she nearly bowled me over by pulling a ring out of her jacket pocket. It was lovely, with an elegant white gold band and bright ruby centre, its border an array of sparkling green gems I assumed were jade or even emeralds. Mike earned allot in his position as chief engineer at the power plant just upstate after all.  
>"Mike asked me to marry him last week, I told him I would wait to tell my friends but … "She gestured to me and a grin broke out across her face.<p>

I grinned "I'm so happy for you!" I leant over and gave her a huge, happy hug. Since _He _left, our relationship improved, so much so that she was my bride's maid at my wedding. We were nearly best friends now, and shared _everything_.  
>… Well, almost everything.<p>

I almost regretted not being able to tell her my secrets, but as I was once told, they aren't _just my_ secrets.

I listened to her gush about how Mike took her out to the beach and proposed when the sun began to set as I set out the coffee, sugar and milk on a fancy wooden tray Charlie had given us as a wedding present along with four ceramic mugs, spoons and a saucer for Mr. Muffle, knowing he would not take kindly to being left out of tea time.

I turned to find her hands on hips, looking agitatedly over my shoulder and out into my front yard. I turned to find the source of her anger, the tea spoons on my tray rattling as they slid against the one side.

"Jess- what are you scowling at?" I asked, still surveying the seemingly normal looking yard for any problems appropriate for her displeasure.  
>She sighed, and when I looked back, she was gazing down on her manicured nails and looked as though I had made her very unsettled. "It's not outside that's made me … frown. It's you."<p>

I opened my mouth but she held up a hand gently. Then, without letting me ask what the hell she was on about, she said;  
>"Bella; you should have some children. Don't you want kids? You, and Jacob, you need some … distraction." She flicked her wrist avidly and I frowned, for the first time noticing her subtly thickened abdomen. She was wearing a black velvet jump suit set with bedazzled neck line and flat gold pumps, not an unusual Jessica look, but not … <em>surely<em> she wasn't …

"Jess' you're not-"  
>"I … don't know. But I think so." She said suddenly, looking bashful and scarred. But the air of excitement ghosted in her big eyes.<br>I set down the tray on the marble counter with a quivery clatter and walked towards her,

"Jess- have you told Mike?" The calmness in my voice surprised me. She smiled like a naughty child.  
>"Not yet, but wouldn't it be lovely to have babies <em>together <em>Bells? Then they'd have friends and-"  
>She had moved her one hand to her stomach, stroking it fondly, her other hand was fastened to my arm. She sounded so painfully excited …<p>

"Jessica! A baby is not a new dog, or a cute shade of lipstick! It's hard work! Do you realize what you're getting into? And you aren't even married!-"hysteria bubbled in me, eating its way through me and conjuring my _own_ fears- "Jessica, he could _leave_ you. What if he doesn't want a baby?"

She ripped her hand from mine as though I had burned her, a horrified look on her satiny lips, floating in her doe-like eyes.  
>"He would not!" she yelped, bringing both her hands over her bump protectively. The movement was so natural it sent a pain right to my heart. I winced, I had scarred her …<br>I immediately tried to take back my words, to make it better; "Jessica- I'm sorry-"  
>But she turned and brushed her way past me, disappearing into the lounge.<p>

Just then, a car rolled into our drive. A police cruiser. I glanced out to be sure, but it was him. My dad got out of his cruiser and then walked around to help Sue out. She was un-officially his 'girl friend', but of course old people cringe at the thought of 'dating'. Especially _my_ father, and _especially_ since I was now married and he was _still_ not, he was still living alone.

I heard Jake call from the porch; "Hey Charlie! Come to visit? Or are you after Bella's cooking again?"  
>Charlie chuckled good naturedly and with a huge grin answered; "Well son, I suppose both!"<p>

I added two more cups to the tray and trotted into my lounge. Jessica was sitting on the love seat by the fire, Mike at her side, holding a soundly sleeping Daphne on his lap. Jake walked in, flanked by Sue Clearwater and then Charlie, Police Chief Swan, behind her, my dad holding his hat in his one hand and a blue paper bag in his other.

Jake stepped aside and cleared his throat, I looked up and smiled. "Sue; How lovely of you to come by!" I walked quickly over to her and grasped her in a warm, friendly hug. She hugged me tight and then let go, before raising her eyebrow and nudging my stomach gently.

I frowned, but moved on to Charlie. He was looking quite at home, hanging his hat on the coat rack just inside the door and setting the Blue bag down on the vanity table below the entrance way mirror. I hugged him once he looked up, surprising him, but he still returned it and as I pulled away he smiled warmly. I pulled off my slinky sweater and hung it up next to his hat.

"Bella was just serving coffee, I'm sure there's some for you two. Come and sit by the fire won't you?" Jacob asked, tapping Sue's slightly stooped shoulder. She swatted him away good naturedly, but walked the few steps around our couches to sit by the open fire. Now fully blazing.

Charlie walked past me with a strange look on his face, as if he knew something about me that I didn't.  
>I frowned as he walked past and then pretended not to care; I went to pour the coffee. Everyone was already talking, Jessica and mike to Charlie, Jacob to Sue. No one seemed fussed about the coffee and I took the opportunity to duck out and I ran quickly to the bathroom.<p>

As I stood and washed my hands, I noticed the scar. It was most likely because I was unsettled after seeing another vampire after so long. I stretched out a slender pale finger, to touch the pink teeth marked scar on my inner arm. Like a bolt of electricity, I was sent back to the day I last saw _Him_ …

_I had gone with Alice to Volterra, intent on making him see me and not allowing his self destructive guilt to get himself killed. I ran through the thick, bustling crowd, the flags waving, bodies moving … _

_But it was all in vain. I saw him; he was peeling back his flannel shirt. I was pinned back against a fountain. I jumped in and began to run through the sun warmed water. I recalled the uncomfortable warmth of the clear water against my skin. He was stepping out of the shade now.  
>"Stop!"<br>_

_He didn't and as he stepped onto the cobble stones, I jumped out of the water, slipped and smashed my head on the paving. I rolled onto my back, watching in horror as two pairs of sinister dark arms snaked around him and dragged him back into the shadows. _

_He was smiling in grim triumph, his bronze head lolled to the side. He had wanted death after all. My head shooting pain into my temples, I rocked up into a sitting position. I had to save him! I leapt up, my nose beginning to bleed. And ran head long into the shadows, I was just in time to see him being ripped to shreds … I chocked on a sob._

_Two tall, darkly cloaked figures held bits and pieces of my old love, Torn to shredded bits, his Copper hair shone out and I looked on in astonishment as his head landed at one man's feet. He was grinning, as if killing my reason for living was good sport. I raised a shaking hand up to my mouth and ran. _

_I ran as far and as fast as I could. I ran past Alice, or at least I thought it was Alice. She never turned back or came to find me. _

_I hated her for it too. I hated them all for causing me such heart breaking pain.  
>I got into a taxi and it drove me to the airport. I was numbed from pain and never even shed a tear, not until I phoned Jake from my cell and asked him to help me. He cursed fluently, but told me he was coming. The flight took eight hours. I waited in the airport. Unable to fall asleep or eat anything. I sat at Jake's terminal way and waited. <em>

_It seemed like years, but he finally arrived. He ran down the corridor, flanked by Quill and Leah, frantically scanning for me, but as soon as I had seen him I ran to him. I cried then. Holding onto my Jacob, I sobbed like a heart broken child, he held me tight and l lifted me from the floor in his grip. My feet dangled at his calves, bumping against them very gently. All the time he was whispering, crooning to me about nonsense, about how he loved me and he forgave me for leaving; but it made me feel better.  
>I was glad he forgave me. I was glad he still wanted me, even after I had chosen them again and they had hurt me again. <em>

_He held me for so long, and so tight that when he set me down, many people in the terminal were staring at us. But I couldn't care less. Jacob loved me. He had come for me. He would never leave me like they had. He would never desert me. _

I sniffed, suddenly transported back into my bright blue bathroom. I looked up to find the water still running, my hands still under the tap. I gasped and quickly shut it. I looked into the mirror right in front of me, and saw that I was crying. So much so that I had wet the low collar of my gray bell sleeved shirt.  
>Jacob loved this top on me, always saying how it made me look good enough to eat. I always laughed at him, but looking at it now, idly, I noticed how very low the neck was, dipping low over my chest.<p>

I sighed, scrubbed the tears from my cheeks and dried my still- dripping hands and headed for the lounge. And back to our guests.

As I came around the bend of the hall, I saw that not only was the door open, but Jake was pulling chairs up from the dining room table.  
>"Jake, what are you doing?" I walked over to him and grabbed one to help him, just then Sam, Leah, Emily, Quill, a bandaged Seth and Jared streamed into my lounge. Brandishing cupcakes and doughnuts ,they each grabbed a chair, Sam took the one right out of my hands.<p>

I smiled;"oh."

"I think we might have to drag the bed in here if anyone else decides to drop by." Jacob said loudly and the room burst into laughter.  
>"Is there a secret party going on that no one told us about?" I called and this got more laughter.<p>

"Knock Knock" Chimed a few voices from the door. I turned to see Eric, Angela, Tyler and Embry standing in the door. Embry was holding little 7 years old Claire in his arms and as soon as she caught sight of Quill, she leapt from them and ran to her best friend, who scooped her up and kissed her nose like a father might have.

"Come on in every one. I'm going to put some more water on to boil, and then we'll all have coffee." I called over the voices of my friends. They all nodded in agreement.

Jacob walked up behind me and looped and arm around my waist, kissing my cheek he whispered; "You're wonderful Bells. Truly."  
>I smiled and turned in his arms, now facing him; "I hope you didn't have anything special planned for our anniversary, because it seems everyone else does."<p>

"What more could I ask for better than being with you, surrounded by friends and-"he paused as Billy arrived, wheeling himself up our porch ramp, his lap full of packets of cookies and muffins-"family."

I gasped and smacked his chest playfully;"you _planned _this! For our anniversary!" I accused.  
>"Let's leave it at that shall we my love?" he nuzzled my cheek affectionately.<p>

Charlie retrieved the blue bag from the vanity table, and took out two boxes of Sue's famous brownies. I laughed I should have known.

The low buzz of voices filled the room and no doubt spilled out into the forest around us. I grinned as I took in the antics of my friends. Quill had Claire on the chair across from his, and was throwing cookies into her open mouth; Sam was tearing brownies to bits and feeding a very cute looking Daphne as she hoped on and off his lap. Leah was even having fun, bantering with Seth about which CD to put in. Mike was chatting animatedly to Tyler and Angela, Eric was shoving Jessica to the cookies, teasing her about being so skinny.

I grinned and Jake tightened his arms around me. "Thank you Jacob. This is… the best thing you could have done for me."

"You're the one I aim to please. I try to be … impressive." He answered nonchalantly.  
>I kissed him full on the lips, raising myself up onto my tip toes. He held me tight to him, suddenly a roar of 'oo-oh!'s, raunchy comments and whistles rained down on us from our guests. I pulled my face back, but held Jake tightly to me, my face flushed in surprise and mild embarrassment. All eyes were on us.<p>

"You're all just jealous!" I said and pulled a tongue, before planting another kiss on my husband's smiling lips.


	4. Early morning, Pancakes and Kisses

**Hello! I'm updating (finally) I hope you like it!  
>NBNBNBNBNB: Please note I am changing the time line <strong>**from 3 years to 5 years****,  
>So that it's not as extreme for Bella – married at 19 and all :)<br>SO SHE IS NOW 21. I figured it's a little more practical. And realistic, because Bella didn't even want to marry Edward (her soul mate) at 19, and I figured it would be more logical if she made Jake wait for her :)  
>Also: I don't own Twilight. Although I do wish I did :) <strong>

Chapter 4: Early morning, pancakes and kisses

**Bella POV**

I felt my phone vibrate against my hand, and I opened my eyes groggily. I had to get up now. I switched off my alarm, which had just been put on snooze not five minutes ago, and sat up. My dark hair fell over my eyes and I raked it back with a lazy hand. I wriggled out from under Jake's arm.

Then I turned to look at Jacob where he lay, hogging the blanket, on my left. His hair messed and his face relaxed, he was the image of relaxation. I envied him, being able to sleep in on a day like today, when rain and sleet pummeled the cold earth. The windows were iced up from the sleet and ice cold dew, but inside our little house it was toasty warm. The sky outside was a dull grey/black, chocked with puffy dark clouds.

I rolled up and out of bed, careful not to wake Jake, he deserved to sleep. Once out from under the covers, the air hit my naked skin like a wall of icy cold.

I overestimated the temperature, and when in the arms of someone who sleeps at a constant one-oh-eight degree, it was easy. I picked up my silky night gown from the floor, and shoved it over my head; the walk to my closet would be easier with some form of clothing …

I padded across to my closet, and opened the prettily carved double doors. Inside all my clothes were hung in colour co-ordination, shirts on one line, and bottoms on the other. I smiled and pawed at an ocean blue silk vest, thinking of how wonderful it was to have a maid do all your house work for you.

I grabbed a pair of rainbow socks and slipped them on quickly, at least my feet were warm.

Yanking a peachy low cut top and dark black skinnies from the cupboard, I yanked on a blue bra and underwear set and hopped into my jeans. My underwear set from yesterday were probably still tangled under the covers somewhere .I made a mental note to retrieve them later …  
>The peach top draped over my arm, I opened my other closet, right beside the first, to match a jacket with my outfit. That was when I remembered that I had promised Jake I would wake him for breakfast. I trotted over to him, and sat down on the side of the bed.<br>"Jake … "I coaxed and stroked his forehead, brushing the hair from his eyes.  
>He didn't move. "Jacob … you said I should wake you for breakfast. It's nearly eight o'clock baby …"<br>He sniffled slightly; I chuckled, not stopping the stroking on his face, now I moved down his hot cheeks …

"Jacob … Time to wake up now … "I was crooning now, softly, soothingly …  
>"Hmm … Bella …" he mumbled my name, rolled to 'face' me without opening his eyes and I chuckled again.<br>"Yes baby … time to get up …"  
>"If I pretend to stay asleep will you carry on?" he asked softly, his hand catching mine and holding it against his face, his voice still husky from sleep. I realized he meant the way I was stroking him so I kissed his nose and said; "I <em>could<em> … But if you get up I'll make pancakes."

His eyes drifted open and he smiled;"You, Mrs. Black, will soon be my down fall."

"What? _I'll_ be your downfall with your metabolism? Not a chance buddy boy! You'll eat us out of house and home first!" I said well naturedly.  
>I kissed his hot lips and rose from the edge of the bed, but he still had my hand and he didn't let go.<p>

"Jacob- I need to put my clothes on!"  
>"Aw." He pouted playfully, his bottom lip jutting out and his eyes pulling in a smile; "Why?"<br>"Because- unlike you- I need a shirt to go to work."

He laughed, and released my hand after giving it a light kiss, before falling back into his pillows. His eyes closing again immediately.

I walked brusquely back to my cupboard, my arms already sprouting little clusters of pink goose bumps. And pulled my shirt on, and then tugged a downy pearl colored jersey from the depths of my closet.

I pulled out a bristly brush and turned to face the mirror at the end of the alcove our closets made. I gently brushed my tangled hair out, its straight ends resting neatly on my shoulders. I combed my fringe to the side, so that it covered half of my left eye dramatically. I smiled at my reflection and put down my brush, only to replace it with my eye liner. Smudging a thin line of glittering gold under my liquid chocolate eyes for instant effect, I dug into the pocket of my jeans, and found a lip gloss. I would save _that _for later…

I heard the springs of our bed shift when Jacob got up, and checked to see if he was properly awake. He sat under mounds of blanket, eyes half closed, long legs hanging over the edge of the high four poster bed. He hadn't even stood yet …

I smiled and he looked up at me dazedly, his hair was still mussed to the one side and so as I shrugged on my cardigan I walked over to him. Standing between his legs I ran my fingers slowly through his hair, working from his nape up to his crown. His eyes drifted closed and he dropped his head forward onto the front of my chest. At the height that he sat at, his head only just reached my shoulder comfortably without me standing on tiptoes. Quite an amazing feat for a man who stood near an almighty six foot seven.

I looked over his shoulder and through the midnight blue chiffon curtains, out the window, my hands still working his hair.  
>"It's awful today. How will you run the entire perimeter in this weather? "<br>"We'll be alright Bells, little cold never bothered us before." He said sleepily and I could feel his breath in the exposed skin of my chest.  
>"But it's so dark and so … horrid looking. "I said softly, my fingers slowly weaving out of his hair and down his nape.<br>"I dunno; the view's pretty good from here." He said and took my waist in his hands, to draw me closer, his throat was now up against my chest, his forehead leaning on my collar bone.

I pulled my hands away from where they had been gently massaging his neck and pushed his head up so I could look at him. He dropped his chin on my chest and looked up at me with a comical smile. I was smiling too, but I was trying to be stern. Not very successfully, but I was attempting it none the less…

"Honestly Jacob, you're like a school boy. Peeking down my shirt, as if- ugh!" I tutted and pushed his face away from my breasts, but I was beaming, I could feel it …  
>He just grin boyishly at me, his eyes wide open now.<br>I laughed and patted his cheek, hot skin soft under my fingers;"Well now that I've woken you sufficiently-"

"I'd get up sooner if you woke me up like that _every day_-"  
>"Jacob!" I giggled and slapped his arm.<p>

Spinning out of his arms I strode across the room, scooped up my sneakers at the door and called over my shoulder;"Meet me in the kitchen _when_ you're dressed."

I heard a mumbled reply and a distant shuffle, as if he was only now lifting the duvet off himself.

I slipped my sneakers on my socked feet as I walked, alternating hoping on my left and right feet.  
>Once I made it safely to the kitchen, I was greeted by a very grumpy Mr. Muffle who meowed irritably at me and then hopped onto the counter, his blubbery sides wavering with the impact. I bent to tie my shoes so I didn't fall on my head and kill myself.<p>

Then I stroked him head to tail before digging in the cupboard to find the Tupperware container containing his dry cat food. I retrieved it and scooped a generous portion into his ceramic bowl, looking down fondly on our obese pet. He looked up at me gratefully and buried his head into the dark brown pellets, sending a shower of them scattering across the counter top.

I patted him softly and then began throwing together chocolate chip pancakes for Jacob. He loved it when I cooked him a meal we could actually eat together and so I took great care in getting it done quickly. So that we could eat it before I had to rush off to 'The Daily *****Deluge' and he had to join Sam for roll call. I worked at Forks very own high end news paper, aptly and humorously named.

***Deluge= downpour**

I had a degree in journalism as of the end of last year and now worked in the main stream paper as an investigative journalist. My personal specialty and constant and most successful assighnment, much to Jacob's and his pack member's amusement, was the mysterious and dangerous Quilliette Wolves. Jacob and Sam both approved it and even posed for a couple photos. I smiled at the memory.

I had arrived home one evening in a flurry not four months ago, I needed 'proof' of my accusations the week prior that the so called 'bears' were really wolves - _as_ I had claimed two years prior, when I had run home to Charlie after I had watched the pack kill _… Laurent_.

My boss, Samantha was super pissed about me referring to them as wolves in my earlier article as there was 'absolutely no proof to substantiate such a claim'.  
>Further more I needed the 'proof' by the very next week Tuesday. Just six days away. As it was Thursday night. Jacob had laughed at my panic, and joked that he might be able to get Sam to pose for a picture, and it had given me a great idea.<br>Just like in Spiderman, dorky to associate with I knew, when he had taken pictures of himself in action, I would track and snap my husband and his pack members.

Sam thought it was absurd, until I convinced him that I could promote the wolves as good for the reservation, instead of a threat. He had laughed as well -at first, but when he had broached the idea to the pack, almost all of them liked it. Leah didn't, she didn't want to be caught on film as the only female in a male pack.  
>I thought it was silly, but I suppose she was still sore about it …<p>

I stirred in the chocolate bits from their little foil packet, angling the sticky battered bowl away from my work shirt. I portioned the first pancake into the hot sauce pan.  
>"Jacob! Come on! Your pancakes will get cold!"<p>

I called and he immediately came bounding loudly down the passage like a kid on Christmas. I smiled as he came up behind me and kissed the top of my dark head affectionately.

"I'm here." He informed me smartly and I smiled in amusement.  
>"I see that. Get the coffee going won't you?" I asked gently.<p>

He nodded and strode across the kitchen to the sophisticated looking chrome kettle, filling it up; he tugged Mr. Muffle away from the power cord that he was batting at playfully and rubbed the cat between his big domed ears.  
>"You know Bells I really wasn't a cat person, but this little guy is just so <em>lovable<em>."  
>I nodded in agreement, turning from the pan where I had just lain the fifth pancake; "Yeah, I was quite skeptical about getting a cat, especially since-"<p>

"-I'm a dog." He filled in for me, grinning and massaging the cats' belly.  
>I giggled, and rolled my eyes; "<em>I was going<em> to say that I'm allergic to cats, plus we could _not_ turn down Claire-Bears gift …"

"Of course we couldn't, certainly not! " Jacob laughed at the thought; "But I'm glad you're not allergic to him. Who would keep my Bella-by warm when I'm not around?" he asked the cat, cupping his fuzzy orange face in his big, warm hands.

I paused from smoothing the batter into the pan; was that pain in his voice?  
>I was touched … I had never realized he worried about me being warm …<br>I felt irrational tears clog my throat. But I pushed them down. _Stop it!_ I ordered myself sternly. Isn't it normal for a husband to care about his wife when he's out during the night?

"Bella?" Jake asked gently, I heard the concern in his voice. Setting the spatula down on the rim of the stove with a clang, I hung my head forward. My cropped hair fell around my face.  
>"Jacob-"<br>My voice was thick with tears unshed. My hands began to tremble … how strange …

He came over to me;"Did I say something wrong baby? What is it?"  
>I wiped a hand across my nose with a sniff. His hot arms wound around my slender waist from behind me, turning me to face him.<br>"No; No Jake. You didn't say a thing wrong." I brought my hand up to touch his face gently. "You said something so right that it _hurts_."

He frowned, but I didn't let him ask anything more, I pushed myself up and kissed him silent. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, his lips almost too hot against mine, but it felt so right- so achingly familiar. The pancakes forgotten, he hoisted me up onto his waist and held me tight. I looped my arm around his neck, the spatula still clutched in my right hand. He pulled back slowly, his lips leaving mine reluctantly.

"I love you Bella-by."  
>I pressed my nose to his, my breath ragged. "And I love you. You'll never forget MyJacob. Right?"<br>Me chuckled and sent me his trade mark smoldering grin.  
>"I never will- and I would want it any other way." <p>

"Neither would I." I sighed and hugged him tightly. 

He let me down slowly; I stretched my legs out, toes pointed to reach the floor. He set me down and before I could turn back to my pancakes, he stole the spatula from my hand. I grabbed for it wildly- frantic over my utensil being snatched.

"Jake!" I laughed as he pranced over to the stove and began to turn the now- extremely brown dough.  
>"I'll make <em>you<em> breakfast." He said triumphantly.  
>"Okay ..." I said in uncertainty, my mouth pulling into a gleeful grin. I sat down at our orange colored, wooden breakfast table. Mr. Muffle came to sit in front of me, waiting rather impatiently to be petted.<p>

"Sit down wife, and be ready to be dazzled." He said and scooped the pancake, perfectly browned on both sides, out of the pan and set it on a plate. I grabbed the honey next to the cat's bottom. Jake brought my breakfast to me, delivering it to my beaded place mat and depositing a wet kiss on my forehead.

"What more could I ask?" I joked and began to cut my pancakes into squares.

"We have each other so- Absolutely nothing my darling." He answered softly and began to flip some for himself.

**Ok- all done. Was this one good? Do you all like Bella's job? I thought it was cute! :)  
>Also … just a reminder …<br>****Push the button ****…. Doooo it!  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
><strong>


	5. Bella is news and Sue has news

Chapter 5: Bella is news and Sue has news  
><span>

**BPOV**  
>"Black! You're just in time get in here!"<p>

I threw up my head to look up to my boss as she barked at me from her office door. I smile and nod, knowing that if she's barking, she's fine. She slams the door with a curt nod and I see her sit down grumpily at her desk through the Perspex walls.

It's when she's quiet that we should be worried. I step out of the elevator and grab a cup of coffee that Sonia, my assistant, immediately hands to me. I am immediately dodging bustling bodies; people were buzzing around avidly, on cell phones, emailing, and some even faxing. Seriously- who has a fax machine anymore?

"Thanks Sonia, you just _saved_ my life." I thank her, noting that she is wearing her long dark hair loose today- I'll have to compliment her later …  
>She smiles sheepishly and hands me an assignment sheet, which I read over automatically, seeing nothing unusual, I shove it into my bag. Suddenly I am bumped by Harry- who smiles and mumbles an apology before running off, I glance down to make sure I haven't got coffee on my cardigan- luckily for me, and my pastel cardi' he missed my coffee mug.<p>

I walk brusquely over to my desk and dump my shoulder strap bag and my laptop right next to my caramel colored swivel chair. Keeping the warm coffee mug clutched firmly in my hands.  
>"Mornin' Black" Lizzie calls from the very next desk, her blonde head poking up from under her desk.<br>"Hi Lizzie, -"I pause to chuckle, propping my free hand on my hip-"what _are_ you doing?"

She straightens, narrowly missing hitting her head on her desk and huffs like a little girl;  
>"Bella – honest to god- I dropped a contact."<br>I throw my head back in a laugh; "Liz' are you crazy? How did you manage that! You know what – tell me later- Samantha wants me."

She grins and kneels back down; I turn and head for my boss' door.  
>Samantha is standing with her palms flat on the desk, reading a sheet of yellow paper.<br>"Black- sit down." She says, not even looking up from the paper.

I blink in confusion and then just sit myself in one of the matching midnight blue leather seats.  
>"I received a call about one of your articles Isabella." She said softly, looking up at me finally, her slate grey eyes flat, I felt my stomach drop. Oh no …<br>"Crap … "I mutter, clutching my hands together.

Samantha smirks, folding her hands on top of each other on her desk;  
>"I received a call from The New York Times manager, a good friend of mine, who said that if I didn't promote you- he would come over here and scoop you up. He thinks you have talent 'Black, New York worthy talent."<p>

My breath caught in my throat, and a felt a smile explode over my face. "No way …"  
>"Yes way. These people really want you. But now that <em>you<em> know that, I want to load you over. I've talked it over with the people upstairs, and they all agree you need your own page."

I sat, mouth agape and my eyes wide, in total disbelief. They like my stuff? The want me to have my own page? They like my stuff!  
>Yes!<p>

I leapt out of my seat, heart racing and hugged my arms around myself in blissful abandon.  
>"Thank you. Thank you <em>so<em> much Samantha! This is the best thing that could have happened!"  
>She just smiled and nodded, her light hair glinting in the fluorescent light, which now seemed brighter than ever.<p>

As soon as I was out of her office, I yanked my cell from my pocket and speed dialed Jake. It rang and rang and rang … he didn't pick up. I checked my watch, 09:57. He must have already joined Sam for roll call. Second in command had to be on time, as he so often reminded me.

I sighed when his voice mail came on and his voice told me to 'do your thing after the beep'.  
>"Hey Jake, I have some news, come home early today if you can … and you might get a surprise …" I kissed the receiver and cut the line.<p>

I strutted over to my desk and Lizzie immediately broke into a grin."You got a promotion didn't you?"  
>I nodded, picking up my coffee again and taking a fortifying gulp.<br>"Bella! No ways! That is so-"she paused to mock pout-"I'm jealous."

"Of what?" came a voice behind us. I whirled around to find Harrison Troy, 'Harry', standing just behind me.

His messy black hair pushed to the one side and his dark eyes looking at me in question.  
>"I-"I tried to explain.<br>"Bella got her own page!" Lizzie exploded, her hands braced on her desk.

"What? Black has her own page! Awesome! Wow!"He said, patting my shoulder friendlily. I grinned, exuberant.  
>"Jealous?"Lizzie stage whispered across me to Harry. He grinned at her and I swear I saw her blush.<br>…Interesting ….

"Let's have a party Bells!"Lizzie said enthusiastically.  
>I immediately flinched away. "Uh... I don't know…"<br>"Aw- come on 'Black. You really need to get over your aversion to attention-"

I raised my hands in defeat-"Alright, just not tonight ok?"  
>Harry rolled his warm eyes exaggeratedly and then settled them on Lizzie; "Let's make it a surprise party." He then turned to me; "We won't have it tomorrow, but we also won't tell you when it is. So we could pounce any day …"<p>

Lizzie began to giggle; "Harry you're just as bad as Bells- always with the horror stories!"  
>He chuckled and elbowed me, before pulling abruptly out of our little bubble of conversation and into the pathway between the desks.<br>"I have work to ladies. I will see you all in due time. Mrs. Black, Lizzie." He winked on the latter and Lizzie literally flushed red. I eyed her suspiciously, my reporter senses tingling ….

I would have to ask her about that later …

I sling my camera over my shoulder by its sturdy black strap and down my coffee, before handing Sonia my ready printed column to compensate for my 'day in the field'. She nods and dashes off to get it into be processed. I do the same, waving to Lizzie and running to the elevator.

***The reservation 2 hours later  
><strong>  
><strong>BPOV <strong>  
>I sat down onto my couch, camera in hand and allowed my head to loll to the side. I was exhausted.<br>I had spent the last hour and a half researching, sourcing and locating serious fact errors in all my work. A humbling and painstaking process.

I slumped to the side, falling into the cushions of the couch and allowing my heavy eye lids to close. How strange … it was only … I checked my silver watch- it was only 11:23 and I was dog tired. And hungry …

Fighting my urge to sleep, I shoved myself up and stood. Immediately white sparks of light exploded across my eye balls, blurred my vision and forced me to fall limply back. The extreme force of dizziness making my head physically turn. I missed the couch and fell on my bottom, my back scraping along the skirting rimming the seat.

"Bella! " I heard a familiar voice exclaim from outside. Numbly I listened as the porch gate was swung open and then the front door.

"Crap. Ow!" I shook my head irritably and pushed up on my knees to try and stand. Instantaneously, Sue's work hardened hands grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back down.

"Sue. Hi." I said grumpily, looking steeply up at her where she stood before me- straight, leaning forward at the same time to rub my back gently.  
>"Bella! Are you alright?" Her face was creased with worry, her normally smooth brow furrowed.<p>

"Yes, I'm certain I am. I just … lost balance." Not such a hard thing to believe with _me_ …

One look into her cool gaze and I knew she didn't believe me.  
>"You're pregnant aren't you?" she demanded, crouching now at my feet.<p>

I sat looking at her in disbelief- too shocked to answer. Why would she even consider that as a reason…?

"Not that I know of-"I tried to say but she patted my shoulder in a motherly gesture.  
>"Trust me Isabella, you are pregnant." She said adamantly, a slight smile creeping onto her lips. <p>

_I can't be …. Did I want to be? But I didn't look pregnant … and I certainly didn't feel it either …  
><em>As if reading my mind, Sue smiled.  
>"It's your first. Don't expect everything to go cookie cutter well. Come on – get up."<br>She helped me onto the couch again, before doing something I least expected. She closed me in a hug. 

"Sue … I have a pregnancy test … should I -"  
>"Yes child! I'm almost positive you're pregnant! Go do your test!" <p>

I stood woodenly, no stars … no dizziness. Slowly I made my way down the hall to my bathroom …  
>I kept a hand on the wall as I walked, half afraid I might collapse …<br>I closed the bathroom door behind me with a gentle 'thud' and crouched before the sink. I knew where it was … Hidden behind my shampoo and under the spare soap. 

I drew it out and looked down on the contraption uncertainly…  
><em>Please …. Please …<em> I didn't know which way I was pleading silently for, but as time clicked by I grew more and more anxious …

I unwrapped it and sat down ….

7 minutes later I picked up the white tube again and my heart plummeted to my feet. It was positive …  
>Was I happy? Sad? Would Jake be? I didn't know … I didn't want to …<p>

I dropped the little thing into the trash and re opened the bathroom door. Sue stood at the entrance way. Obviously something on my face gave it away, because as soon as I stepped over the threshold of the bathroom Sue grinned.

Slowly, as if dazed, I walked back into the lounge and sat down.  
><em>Baby … Baby ..? Baby … Baby!<em> I grinned just a little and Sue smiled back at me. 

"I've _always_ wanted grand children!"  
>My heart began to gallop; my lips parted like I was a fish gasping for air …<br>"Charlie … you- did he … _proposed_ to you!"

As I said the words- my husband exploded into the living room, wreathed in smiles. Two of his pack members flanked him, bantering with each other.

"What? What happened?" he exclaimed loudly, jovially.  
>Sue smiled gently-"Bella has something to tell you 'son."<p>

I froze – sending her an incriminating look. And looked up to Jakes eager eyes…

**Sorry it's late – but review!**


	6. Technically not lies

Chapter 6: Strictly not lies … 

"What? What happened?" Jake exclaimed loudly, jovially.  
>Sue smiled gently-"Bella has something to tell you 'son."<p>

I froze – sending her an incriminating look. And looked up to Jakes eager eyes.

**BPOV **

At first he was so still I wasn't sure he heard me. His eyes glued to mine- hands clenched. Sue was looking at me in horror. Quill and Leah, who were standing behind Jacob, froze too. All eyes were on me.

"A vampire spoke to me." I repeated, my voice hollow in the motionless room.

"When?" My husband's words cracked across the silence like a physical blow, making me wince. I immediately answered, looking down guiltily.  
>"Two days ago. Right before … "I swallowed hard; "our anniversary party. He… he left just before you arrived."<p>

"WHAT?" Jacob's eyes widened and his jaw clenched with frustration.  
>"Did your friends see it?"Quill demanded, leaning slightly over Jake's shoulder to talk to me.<p>

"No. He … _it _has a … an ability. He made time stop … or slow down at least. So o-only I could speak with him. He -he … just …" I was stuttering so much I shut up.  
>I lost my words in Jacobs stern eyes, my knees began to shake unsteadily. I felt Sue's hand touch my lower back gently.<p>

Jacob's nostrils flared; his eyes wide. Sue withdrew her hand gently and made a sad, disappointed noise with her lips.

Jacob walked suddenly forward, around the couch I was standing before and grabbed my upper arms tightly in his big hands. He pulled me forward and for a second I thought I might fall over, but he yanked me to his chest. And wrapped his arms around me, so that I was cradled to him.

Utter surprise filled me, and then grew as he began to stroke my short hair affectionately, crooning softly. "I'm so sorry Bella-by … I'm sorry I let it find you … so sorry …"

I lifted my arms to stretch around his trim, muscled waist and snuggled my head into his shoulder. Unsure if I was reacting correctly … it wasn't this serious. Was it? Jake kissed the top of my head gently, his hot lips searing straight to my skin.

Something in the pit of my stomach stirred. My eyes snapped open and I drew in a sharp breath.  
>Jake, obviously misinterpreting my reaction, tightened his hold on me, and I felt his head lift from its cushion in my hair. <p>

"Quill, go get Sam- please." His voice was terse, and he never released me.  
>Vaguely I heard Leah say; "I'll come with brother."<p>

She obviously didn't want to be in the middle of … whatever was going to happen here …"

Jacob nodded against my hair. I lifted my face, to look over at Sue Clearwater. She stood gazing at me in obvious confusion and concern. Her hands were folded to her waist, her head was hung slightly.

"Sue – I would like it if-"  
>She shook her head and stepped closer to us, she lay a rough hand on my exposed arm, Jake loosened his hold and I chanced a glance up at him. He wasn't looking up at me, but from what I could see; his expression was one of severe regret and guilt … <p>

"I have to go and see Charlie, I came over to invite you but … it seems you both have too much to digest right now. I'll go." She turned to leave but then turned back to me and very discreetly mouthed- _wait._

"Thank you Sue." Jake said softly, he didn't lower his head again until she was out of the door and we could hear the purr of her dodge.

"Jacob-"I tried to explain to him but he immediately swept me up and practically carried me to our bedroom. He lay me down and then stood inspecting me. As if he could see through me and tell if I was lying … His eyes moved to mine.

"Bella, don't you _dare_ down play this now. Be honest and be serious. Did it hurt you?" Jacob asked tersely, sitting down on the high bed and taking my hand in both of his.

The question shocked me- did I _look_ hurt? I frowned and bit my lip gently between my teeth- if I said I was 'fine' Jake would _never _believe me and I would most likely get a stern lecture on communication in the best case and a 'pat down' at the worst.

The thought made me want to giggle, but Jake was still staring at me in concern.  
>I took a deep, steady breath and answered; "He never even touched me Jacob. <em>I promise<em>." 

Surprise lanced across my husband's features, and he frowned deeply.  
>"Why not? He … He attacked Seth."<p>

_Because he thinks I'm his friend … he knows my old family …  
><em>my mind screamed the answer, but I clamped my lips together. "He … didn't even threaten me …"

"None the less, we must catch him. And destroy him. He won't get another chance to speak with you. He will not be allowed to scare you again." With that he released my hand and reached forward, to stroke the side of my face.

He leant down and kissed me gently. His fingers working up my face and into my hair.

The gesture should have been comforting, but it only made me anxious.  
><em>Jake would kill him … and I would never know if they were ok … <em>

Jake pulled away from our kiss and looked me in the eyes again, I couldn't take the guilt and pity they held.  
>"He said he knew the Cullen's." I whispered shakily.<p>

Jacob drew back so fast I may as well have slapped him in the face. He was scowling, his face pulled into a sneer. "_So?_"

He hissed scathingly. His eyes cold.

"So- I want to know if … they're ok …"  
>He growled lowly and I drew my hands away from his in surprise. "What? I'm … I just want to-"<p>

"What? You want to check on them, to see if they made it out ok? Yeah! Because they _really _tried to look after you when they were around!" He barked a hard, humorless laugh and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "That is _so like you_ Bella! They didn't give a flying hoot about you then- so maybe they will now huh?"

He was making _fun of me_… The realization hit me like a punch in the gut and I just barely resisted the urge to jump off the bed and storm out. I did however, sit up and glare at him as if he had just stabbed me.  
>"It's not bad to have a conscience Jacob." I spat his name like it was a cuss and then rolled down and onto my side, my back to him, blocking his shocked features from my view.<p>

"A conscience? That is not what we're talking about! You are talking about going back to the leeches that tore you- and Charlie I might add- to bits. To check if they're 'ok'!" He exploded, talking to the back of my head.

I sniffed as I felt tears well behind my eyes. Why couldn't he see? I owed them! I owed Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and – hell- I even owed Rosalie. I owed them all because it was my selfish actions that cost them their brother. It was me who couldn't run fast enough, who wasn't strong enough to save him.

"Aw! Bella! Please!" I heard the difference in Jake's voice immediately, he sounded like I had deeply wounded him, and it was that second I realized I was sobbing bitterly.

He stood heavily and came around the bed. Lying down to face me, he draped an arm over my waist and dragged me forward. Bringing a load of duvet with me, he gathered my shuddering form to him.  
>"Bella! Baby, I'm sorry. That was wrong to say. I – I didn't mean to make you cry! Honest! Please baby- please stop?" He sounded so sorry, so intense and sincere that I forced myself to swallow my tears. <p>

My sobs soon resonated as little hiccups and sad whimpers. Jacob had begun to gently run his hands through my air, an old habit from when it had been long and he could dray his hand out at the small of my back. I sighed amidst a little hiccup and he sighed back.

"Bella …"  
>"Don't."I near snapped, then softened my voice and said; "Don't ruin this moment Mr. Black. Just allow me to enjoy being held by you … Please."<p>

Jake nodded lowered his face to nuzzle my cheek, a motion he knew I loved and then nodded into my face. "Alright Bella-by … Alright."


	7. Charlie's confrontation

**Hello everybody! Nice to be back! I would like to thank all you who reviewed – your feed back is always welcome! Hope you like this chapter! **

**NBNB I do not own the twilight saga-(sad face) - but I will mess with the characters!**

Chapter 7: Charlie's confrontation and Jacobs' betrayal

**BPOV**

**2 weeks later -13:46**

I stood in Charlie's kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. My left hand was perched on the counter, fingers thrumming out an erratic beat as I waited impatiently for the water to heat. My right hand however, lay comfortably cradling the miniscule bump between my hip bones.

I hadn't had the chance to tell Jacob yet … but he _did _know about my promotion and I figured he had enough to think about with the 'vampire loose in Forks' deal. That was another thing we had yet to discuss- if Jacob tracked down my mysterious vampire, would he allow me to ask him about my old family? Or would he simply kill it and not tell me..?

I dropped the topic and listened instead to the back ground noise filling the house. In the other room I could hear the hum of busy voices as at least ten people chatted with the almost- happy couple. Charlie had finally allowed Sue to let the news over the town. And it had spread like wild fire. The entire town was abuzz with gossip. Poor Sue.

I smiled slightly at the recollection of Jessica's horror that she would be married the same year as my _father_. I allowed myself to imagine the scene if they had chosen the same day, let alone year, and found myself chuckling out loud. Charlie chose that moment to trot into the kitchen, grinning and strutting like a proud peacock as was now the norm.

I wrenched my right hand from my stomach and placed it on the counter with my left hand. But my overly perceptive policeman father caught the sudden movement and stopped walking to give me a suspicious look. I smiled weakly, and then turned towards the kettle which had just popped.

I turned my attention to making myself a cup of hot chocolate, my back creating a barrier against my inquisitive father.  
>He walked up to the fridge and opened it, bending down he surveyed the bottom shelves; "You told Jacob yet?" he asked, his head still buried inside the bowels of the refrigerator. <p>

I nearly dropped my coffee mug in surprise, and did succeed in pouring boiling water all across the counter. "I … uh-"  
>"Sue told me honey, I'm not <em>that<em> perceptive." He said, now straightening, a renewed grin on his age wrinkled face.

I let out a deep sigh; I should have thought Sue would tell Charlie.  
>After all, she had no way of knowing I wouldn't have told my <em>own <em>husband by now. And in truth I didn't know _why_ I hadn't told Jake yet. I wanted to and lord knew I was excited, but some womanly instinct told me to wait …

I grabbed a blue checkered drying cloth from the wooden cupboard above the sink and mopped up my hot mess as I processed Charlie's query.

Sue herself had told me to 'wait' on the very day the child was discovered, so what was I supposed to do, or think for that matter!

Something inside me told me to use my own discretion … but it was my first baby! How could I know if _my_ discretion was the right decision!

I looked at Charlie, who had his warm brown eyes on me, his hand on his holster in classic Charlie style.  
>"I haven't told him …Not yet … but I <em>am<em> planning to-"I said, my eyes imploring him to understand but I never had a chance to finish my persuasion as Charlie cut me off with a huge, bone crushing hug. 

He lifted me off my feet, much to my surprise, and when he put me down he was blushing darkly.

"My little Bells is having a baby! –"  
>He paused to draw back and look down at me humorously, then demanded; "Have you told your mother?"<p>

I blanched, I hadn't, and it showed on my face. Charlie laughed loudly and patted my shoulder warmly before pulling away, chuckling heartily.

In that moment I couldn't help but wonder if Charlie, the father who had lived me through my nightmare days, would have been as happy for me if it was _Edward's_ baby.  
>I wondered deeply if I had strode in with a vampire husband on my arm and announced my pregnancy, if Charlie would even have been mildly pleased … not that I <em>could <em>ever have had children with a vampire.

And, now I was thinking about it, would Edward have ever taken me back after I had saved him …

It made me sad to think of Edward and my child. I imagined a cherubic little boy, all bronze curls and green eyes like his father… his gorgeous smile. I practically heard our sons' angelic, happy laughter and I imagined all my life could have been …

And my hormones kicked in, clogging my throat with tears and making my head swim with nausea.

I grabbed the counter top as Charlie turned back to the fridge and for a moment I thought I might fall.  
>I swallowed back my irrational tears…<p>

But even as the thought of falling crossed my mind, my head began to clear. Reassuring thoughts filled me like comforting cushions for my fear … I had Jacob; he loved me eons more than _they_ ever had.

He would be deliriously happy about my pregnancy and, unlike _they_ had, he would never leave me alone.

I'm ok. I am ok … we're ok … I hadn't registered the time I had begun to refer to myself as a plural, but it fit just right. My right hand found its way back to my stomach and my fingers knotted in the rough fabric of my wool jersey, massaging the tense muscles protecting my secret treasure.

We are going to be fine baby, we'll be ok. Daddy will soon know about you and then we'll be alright … I crooned inwardly to my bump, which stirred as I patted it and continued to croon. You're my baby … You are _Jacob's_ baby.

**The Reserve- 19:03**

I parked my car in our driveway and sat inside for just a second before unclipping my seat belt. I opened the door and swung my legs onto the ground, before remembering my camera and laptop. I turned back and grabbed them from the seat beside me. I gently clicked the key out of the ignition and shoved my bunch into the pocket of my white jeans. The air smelled of rain and warm soil.

Slinging my camera around my neck in classic reporter style habit, I jumped out of my Mercedes just as a cloud above my opened up and freezing cold water droplets the size of quarters began to rain down on me. Eager to be inside my warm house and to get my equipment out of the rain, I ran up to my porch and found a note stuck on the wire mesh of our porch gate.

_Bella: gone to Sam's. Come around when you can and bring your camera XX Jake_

I sighed deeply and was about to run back to my car, when Mr. Muffle meowed up at me from the porch step, I scooped him up and tucked him under my arm. I ran straight to my car, holding my complaining cat firmly to my side.

I wrenched open the door of my blue convertible and slid inside. Near throwing my laptop onto the passenger seat in agitation, I shoved my key in and started the engine.  
>Mr. Muffle curled up on my lap and grumbled irritably up at me as if the entire ordeal was utter inconvenience.<p>

My hair was damp and my shirt was soaked with rain. I wouldn't have normally gone to Sam's during the week, but if Jake hadn't been home all day I would most likely have to build my own fire. And as Mr. Muffle would know, from the scorch marks on the tip of his tail, fires and I do not mesh. Ever.

I started on the way to Sam and Emily's house, turning on the windscreen wipers as the rain drops turned to sleet. My car skidded to a stop outside Sam's drive and I squinted out my window to see if any one was home. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket and Mr. Muffle hissed at it.

I pulled it out and clicked open the message flashing on my screen. It was from Leah.  
><em>Gone on emergency patrol. Sam's spotted leech. Jake says to stay put.<em>

My blood ran ice cold, my hands started to shake and I knew it wasn't from the cold.  
><em>No! Jake would kill him!<em> My mind screamed at me to intervene.

Jake would kill him! He couldn't do that! I needed to know if the Cullen's were ok! I had to stop the pack!

Before I knew what I was doing, I had deposited Mr. Muffle onto the passenger seat, opened my window a crack so he wouldn't _suffocate_ and was standing outside my car. I slammed the door shut behind me and surveyed the area. Thick, unruly forest rimmed Sam and Emily's log house and so I simply chose a direction into it with the most paw prints embedded in the muddy ground. A difficult feat as the rain and sleet had washed away the top layer of soil.

I tucked my head low and headed what I figured was east, my sneakered feet squelching in the oozing mud that welled up around my ankles. Soon my toes were numb with cold and my jeans stained brown to my mid calves.

I pulled my woolen jersey tighter against me as the wind picked up and whipped around me, howling angrily and tossing the trees. Leaved began to join the icy sleet that plummeted down on me and I shivered violently. My fingertips were stinging from the cold and my legs screamed with exertion.

The exposed skin of my hands was slowly turning blue from the chill and I was about to head back to the house when an almighty roar echoed into the forest air not too far away from me.

My panic and adrenaline renewed, I sprinted into the thick forest. My feet caught on branches and snags of wood tossed onto the forest floor by the wind and I crashed to the sodden ground. Pain exploded across my temples and I felt blood drip across my eyebrow, but I shoved myself back up so that I could continue. I stumbled, half blinded by the wind, through the dense and messy undergrowth until I finally broke into a clearing.

Four giant wolves I recognized to be Sam, Embry, Paul and Jacob had the red haired vampire cornered, whilst Leah, Seth and Quill kept a violently thrashing female at bay.

The female, her ruby eyes wild with panic and her chocolate hair plastered to her face from the rain, was lashing and clawing at Seth, who was gnashing his jaws and tossing his furry muzzle at her in return.

I stood with my back to the forest, facing the clearing which was rimmed with toweringly tall trees that blocked out whatever sun may have been shinning through the overhanging clouds, only one giant boulder served as a pedestal and Sam was already perched atop it. To my untrained eyes, there was no escaping for the vampires.

The bronze haired male was trying in vain to beat Sam away and make his escape, but Jacob and Embry were an excellent defense and blocked his every maneuver. I took a stumbling step to the left to view the 'exchange' better.

I froze in shock as Jacob lunged for him suddenly, his teeth snapping eagerly at the vampire's side, but the vampire dodged him and sped left, escaping the wolves' ambush for the first time. He raced away and ultimately- Closer to me.

He stood now just to my right, poised to jump away from danger. If I'd reached out a hand I could have touched him …

That was when they all caught sight of me. Both wolves and vampires locked their gazes on me. I was still shivering, my arms clutched across my belly and my hair in loose unruly waves around my bloodstained face.

My teeth chattered and I could feel my legs quiver under my now-stained jeans. The pack all took a step forward at once; the male vampire turned his back solidly to them to face me.

The vampire's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he finally took in my appearance; he looked me up and down and then took a cautious step towards me. I didn't flinch away, but instead stepped closer too.

Sam growled and Leah followed, Jacob was stunned silent. I looked up from the vampires ruby eyes and to my husband's brothers and sister. They all looked _so _betrayed, but I needed assurance more than I needed their understanding.

"You need to leave my angel." The vampire whispered to me, his deep voice like a sinister caress, his icy, marble hard hand touching mine and his fingers pressing something inside my damp palm.  
>I shook my sodden head furtively and tried to step around him, but he whipped out an arm and barred me. I glanced at him in shock, my hair whipping around my face and sticking to the dried blood on my check and forehead.<p>

It was in that instant he was ripped away from me.

I was knocked over, the ice cold hand ripped from mine and my head striking the ground again, harder this time. I fisted my shivering hand around the smooth object the vampire had given me and rolled over to watch my husband drag him a few feet away from me. With a barbaric, animal like, growl Jacob closed his teeth over the vampires arm. He thrashed angrily, his eyes locked on me.

Just then Sam, Quill and Paul jumped from their perches and piled on top of him too. Eyes wide, I scrambled to my feet and staggered forward, but another angry yowl distracted me. Leah had her teeth deep in the female, and Seth held bits of her in his mouth. I yelped in shock, and then whipped around to look back to my husband and his brothers- just to catch sight of a bronze head dropping to the sodden ground. Followed by a triumphant roar from amongst the pack.

With a sick, heavy roll, my stomach churned and my head began to swim. The familiarity of the scene was so deeply painful that my legs gave way beneath me. I crumpled once again onto the mud, my skin blue from cold, my shoulders shaking as sobs tore raggedly from my throat.

A soul wrenching flash back hit me like a bolt of lightning and I felt my shoulders physically shudder as I was forced to relive the torturous moments of my first loves' murder.

…_He was smiling in grim triumph, his bronze head lolled to the side. He had wanted death after all. I leapt up, and ran into the shadows; I was just in time to see him being ripped to shreds … _

_Two tall, cloaked figures held bits and pieces of my old love. Torn to shredded bits, his Copper hair shone out and I looked on in astonishment as his head landed at one man's feet. He was grinning, as if killing my reason for living was good sport… _

I sat gazing, devastated, at the scene before me. A mass of sodden wolves writhed around the shards and hunks of the destroyed vampire, their fur glistening with mud and rain.

"No! How could they! _How could they_!" I whispered achingly, tossing my hair out of my tear filled eyes and hitting my fisted hands into the muddy ground. Then, amidst the bone chilling cold of my surroundings, came a sudden rush of heat over my thighs. I glanced down in confusion at the ruby stain spreading quickly across the white of my tight jeans and my heart lurched in sick realization.  
>My baby! I am losing my baby!<p>

That was the last thought I had before my mind closed itself off and submerged me in sweet, merciful blackness.

**Ooh! Drama! Now pleeaaaseeee review!**


	8. Tormented

Chapter 8: Tormented

**Jacob POV**  
>Those first few days were the worst days.<p>

The days of waking alone and knowing it was my own fault.

The days of sitting beside her and … waiting. Waiting for a sign, a sound … something to prove that my Bella by wasn't leaving me. And every bone chilling day was painstakingly familiar … as if I was living in a laps of the same day.

All the rest of them thought I was crazy, sitting and watching her for days on end, but I knew it was my fault she was in here. The others came and went; only Charlie sat with her as long as I had. But even _he_ left after a while…

Because; as long as I waited, as many times as I apologized to her still body, nothing changed.

She just lay there in her sterile little hospital bed, her chest rising and falling as she forced air into her weak body, lying underneath the white sheets. I watched her rapidly expanding abdomen growing and then shrinking with every labored breath. The constant buzz and beep of machines thumping around my head like jackhammers.

But as days melted into weeks and nothing changed, the realization of my input into her condition was like a sucker punch. I'd done this to her. I had broken my little Bells…

**Bella POV**

I floated in a state of unrealism … wavering between listening to Jacob murmur to me and allowing my mind to close itself off from his pained confessions. The days I spent inside my mind, I replayed the day of both vampires' deaths and alternated with creating a world for myself. A world of black haired children and a happy husband that didn't hurt me.

I knew it all to be fantasy, but it was o beautiful and so achingly close to my now-shredded reality, that I allowed my mind to bask in the glory of its own creation. There was only one that I actually believed – if only for a moment before I woke …

… _The light streams in from windows gaping open. Golden and so bright it hurts my eyes. There is a light haze of dust floating in the air around me. I look around, I'm in a nursery. A large Victorian nursery gilded in gold and cream. I hear a gentle moaning… Is a baby crying? I walk deeper into the expanse of the golden gilded room. I then catch sight of a woman holding a small child to her chest. Her face buried in its pale neck. At first I think she is calming the child's crying, rocking it to sleep. But as I walk closer, I realize her rocking is just too fast to be soothing, and the child makes no sound. It is she who cries. The floor puffs dust billows around me as I trod lightly towards them.  
>Her gorgeous golden locks flow haphazardly around her shoulders and around the child, the baby has its arms around her neck, but it is limp to her touch. She rocks her body back and forth; moans drifting from her hunched form, her shoulder enters and exits the streams of light at regular intervals. With each sway of her back.<br>Compelled to understand, I reach out and wrap a pale hand around the baby's thin, new born shoulder, to peal it away from her chest gently. She ignores me completely, but continues rocking and crying gently. Allowing me to examine her child. As I pull it from her, the child's head lolls back and I see its eyes are closed, but it has good colour. Then my heart stands still. The mother opens her eyes with a snap, just as I realize the child is not breathing, and all I see is the ruby of her iris. And then I scream. _

_The floor falls away and I am in His arms, he cradles me gently … and talks about the Denali clan … of a pretty blonde named Tanya… and then I pull away from him. "She has a baby," I say.  
>He smirks. "Of course she does." I freeze, now standing before him, looking down where he sits on the forest floor. "How do you know about it?"<br>"Do you think I'd let a girl have my baby and not know about it Bella. Stupid girl. I know everything- and all the secrets in the world are right here." He taps the side of his sparkling head and I realize we are sitting in our meadow. I blanch; "You can't read my mind …"  
>"I know ever secret- Even yours Bellaby." He hisses and suddenly I am pinned beneath him. His hands cover my swollen abdomen; his teeth come to my neck and I <em>can't _scream.  
>The last thing I see is Tanya's dead child, laying motionless not ten feet from me, burning into a purple ash as she stands by and watches… <em>

***Two weeks passes….**

"Isabella Swan-"  
>The nurse checked her charts- "Bella Black, she's married now"<br>"Alright, Bella Black. Twins … near miscarriage due to-"  
>"She watched her husband being attacked, pretty brutally too. I treated him for a broken rib and jaw last week. She passed out before she could see him fight his attacker off. Or, at least that's what the statement he gave me says."<br>"Poor kid…" the older doctor leant down to look more closely at the woman lying on the examination table in the OB's office. Then he recognized her; "Hey- isn't she that radical journalist from town? You know, the 'wolf girl?"  
>The nurse he was chatting with blanched, and then her eyes widened in shock as she too recognized the woman. "Hey! Yeah it is her! … Interesting … think the attack had anything to do with her articles? I hear they're pretty controversial in the reservation."<p>

"Nah, she's from central Forks. Her daddy's the police chief."  
>"Really? Oh- Swan! I should have recognized the name." the nurse said, slipping a line of clear gel out of a blue tube and across Bella's rounded stomach.<br>"I'll go and get the scanner, prep her for me? Oh! Wait- I have to go see the Thomas boy! Will you do the scan for me? I'll be back in a second to verify anything."  
>"Sure thing Doctor Martins. That poor boy really needs his cast off."<p>

The doctor exited and the nurse walked over to the end of the room, yanking a large wheeled scanner from the corner. Gently rubbing an ultra sound scanner across the apex of Mrs. Black's abdomen, the nurse explored the inside of the young woman's womb. A large mass, which she assumed was a head, moved quickly around to reveal another … and then another. She gasped -these weren't twins … these were triplets!


	9. Bella's wake up call

Chapter 9: Wakeup call

BPOV  
>The first time I opened my eyes, the sun burned me. Searing in blinding blades of radiant light, it hurt my eyes to open them, and I almost kept them closed. Idly I noticed the blinds were closed, it was the lights. I almost settled back to sleep, but Jacob appeared before I had a chance and my excitement overruled my instinct. He gasped as I focused my eyes on him, blinking heavily against my sleep clogged eyes.<p>

"Bella- oh I'm so glad you're alright!"He whispered achingly.

His brow was furrowed as I sat up slowly, his chest heaving. He reached forward and helped to prop me up by gently taking hold of my shoulder and supporting me. He sat on the side of the bed. His hand on my back was warm, but that was not the focus of my attention, for as soon as I sat up; my stomach got in the way. My eyes shot down in confusion, and my breathing caught in my dry throat.

"Oh my …" how long had I been in here! I peeled back the thin powder blue hospital duvet to reveal my enlarged abdomen, covered neatly in my familiar red nightdress. I lifted an IV covered arm and gently stroked my hand across my large stomach, trailing down the silky shirt to cup my belly in my right hand.

The almighty swell of my child had nearly quadrupled in size and only as I noted this did my heart jump in my chest.

"I … I have a baby! I didn't lose it! Oh thank heavens!" I lifted my eyes to look at Jake and for the first time noticed how haggard he looked. His face was bristly with what appeared to be a few days shadow and his clothes were crumpled as if he had slept in them. But he looked so utterly relived that he actually had tears in his eyes.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in silent embrace. I looped my hands under his arms, so that they rested on his shoulder blades, and closed my eyes. He released a shuddering sigh.

"Oh Bellaby, I thought you would never wake up."

His voice was thick with tears and heavy emotion; I felt my eyes tear up in response.  
>"What, and leave you all alone? The cat would starve!"I whispered hoarsely into his shoulder. He chuckled good naturedly. It was then and - as if on cue that my cat leapt onto my lap, his blubbery sides wobbling as he nearly lost his footing.<br>I giggled, Jake released me and I reached out an arm to stroke Mr. Muffle. I looked up at jake in question.

"I wanted you to feel at home Bella, but boy did the staff put up a fuss." He explained.  
>"Jake! You didn't fight with the hospital people! Come on! I mean I was <em>asleep.<em>" I laughed, twining my fingers into his. My cat hopped away from us and settled in his bed a few meters away. 

"You were in a temporary _coma_ Bella, the doctors all said you would come out in the next few weeks, I'm just glad it was so soon! Oh! I should call a nurse!" Jacob stood and stuck his head out the door. Almost immediately, and without him saying a word, at least three young women in white and blue uniforms strode quickly in, and each were armed with hospital charts, records or gynecological folders.

The nurses did not even glance at the bed, but turned their gaze to Jacob, each batting eyelashes and twirling pieces of hair. "Yes Mister Black?" A small red haired one began in a southern twang. Jake wanted to roll his eyes I could tell, but instead he neatly gestured to me. All three women turned to see me sitting up. And all paled a shade or two.

"- Oh! My! Mrs. Black! I… we must- Someone! Call the Doctor!"  
>Two of the nurses dashed out, one dropping a syringe, the little red head stayed. She bustled over to me immediately, smiling innocently.<p>

She was petite and her combination of pixie-like size and southern accent reminded me of Alice and Jasper both at once.

"Good evening Mrs. Black. How are you feeling?"  
>I smiled back, a tad sarcastic, but I did try. Glancing down at myself, my child-rounded stomach, I looked back up at her and answered; "I am feeling dizzy. And my eyes hurt a little from the fluorescents. But- I really want to know what the date is- if you know that is."<br>The nurse, whose tag read Sarah, patted my arm like a mother might a child, and sighed.

"If it's what you're asking Mrs. Black, you've been in here for nearly three months." She checked the chart on her hip, flipping through a few pages before looking back at me.

My face, I could feel, was paler than before. My eyes wide. But it was nothing compared to what my mind was doing. My mind reeled at the possibility- _three months_. In a coma for three months. Nearly a hundred days! What about my job! I'd just gotten promoted when this all started! And my baby! No wonder it was so big! Three months! My had swam- I was going to faint!

"Mrs. Black, it's _alright_. Please- don't panic …it is all going to be okay …" Sarah's soothing, motherly voice pulled me quickly back to reality. A reality where my husband looked as though he might kill himself if I fainted and where my heart was making the machines go crazy, beeping like it was a countdown.

"My baby… how…"I stuttered, Jake sat down and took my left hand in his, as if bracing me for news. I was completely at a loss- I was still pregnant! What was wrong?

"You _nearly_ lost 'em. But your husband brought you in and had you admitted in seconds. If he'd been a couple minutes later-"she shrugged and carried on, glancing between me and Jake as she spoke.  
>"-We have an extremely extensive prenatal-care centre here so we managed to stabilize you. You know- If you want, you can see your scans! I have 'em here."<p>

Sarah rustled through a couple pages in her folder and pulled out a pile at least twenty photo's thick, and handed them to me before continuing. I didn't even glance at them, but held them loosely in my stiff fingers.

"Obviously, with the entire trauma you've been through, the nurses do regular ultrasound and 3D scans- you know, just to be sure there are no complications."  
>"And are there? Complication- I mean." I asked tensely.<p>

Sarah beamed and shook her head, "Oh no Ma'am. Which is a real surprise, seeing as you really have been through allot. Especially with multiple pregnancy."

My jaw dropped – did she say multiple?  
>I ripped my eyes away from her face to look down at the photos in my hand. The first I could not make out, but as I threw it onto my lap to inspect the next, and the next, I began to be able to identify not two, but three tiny heads, and three little sets of legs. Tears ran over my face, and Jacob made a small sound of sympathy.<p>

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders again, from the side this time, and held me.  
>"Oh Bellaby…"<br>It was then I began to laugh, joy rising in me and flooding my soul to the extent where it bubbled out of me. Jake pulled back a little, but immediately tightened his hold again, burying his face deep into the hollow of my neck.

Sarah looked a tad disappointed, but plastered a smile on her pixie-face and started a fresh round of questions.

**AAWW! Cutesy bonding moment! Do y'all like? :) please review!**


	10. At arms' length

**Sorry it's been so long. Schools been back on and I've had hundreds of problems with homework and stuff! But the show will go on!**

**Oh yeah, and I'd like to thank every1 who EVER reviewed :) you peeps rock my world!  
>Here's the list in no particular order; -<br>**_**(AnthousaVamplover9- -Gearhead434- -19casey94- -'Jennifer'- -alicewillbealice1066379- -'Jennie'— ashleyxoxoshewolf -whatever) **_**-the following chapter is dedicated to you! Feel loved! :)**

**Also there are people from my school reading this story now- so I would like to say!Hi!  
>But I won't say names 'cause you never know what kind of crazy stalker is following you! Yay!<br>Ok- the story continues!  
><strong>

*** Oh- And I **_**still**_** don't own Twilight! :(**

Chapter 10:

**BPOV**

I toyed with the dark metal bauble, the tinkle of the chain sang in my ears. My left hand stroked up and over my belly, my right sat nestled neatly in the ledge of space between my breasts and my 'baby bump'.

Jacob stood up from the small brown couch at the foot of the hospital bed and walked closer to me, leant over and kissed my forehead. I put the locket down on my bedside table. Then I reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, and he drew back gently. "I won't be gone long, just till morning…"he assured me.  
>"I'll see you then…"I whispered, closing my eyes and breathing in his deep woodsy scent.<p>

He brushed my shoulder length hair off my forehead and kissed me properly. Well, as properly as he had since he'd found out about the pregnancy…

He'd refused almost all contact, and at first I felt wounded by his rejection. It was not at all like my husband to be physically distant. I had secretly harbored a collection of deep set hurts.

It was only a few days after I woke that he finally explained to me what _he_ felt. He had assumed my coma was directly due to his actions in the clearing, which I had personally believed as well, but apparently the doctors had ruled our 'attack' as only a partial catalyst for my coma as my body was lacking allot of iron and phosphorous and I was just generally just stressed out beyond rational comprehension.

Jacob had always been afraid of injuring me as a wolf, and actually _seeing_ how he had affected me had made him so wary, that he had been trying to distance himself from me to _protect_ me_. From himself._ I had, obviously, disregarded his defenses as false and completely unnecessary. But nothing I could say would dissuade him.

And so I was stuck with pecks and meaningful looks until my husband deemed me fit enough…

Jake straightened and blew me a kiss as he headed for the big double glass door. I waved him sadly off and only when he was out of sight did I reach out my hand to scoop up the little metal locket.

Engraved on the smooth surface were beautiful little runes and two words. I could not make them out at first, then as I scrubbed at the surface with the sleeve of my hoodie, the mud and grime peeled away to reveal that they weren't just words- but names.

I didn't recognize them, but somehow they seemed familiar… perhaps Alice had spoken of them before… Or maybe… maybe Edward…  
>On the surface of the palm sized locket was two ornately carved names; Peter and Charlotte. <p>

**Jacob POV  
><strong>I left my Bellaby reluctantly… not wanting to abandon her for anything.  
>I was afraid for her… for my babies…<br>But I had no further excuse to be with her. She was stable and as healthy as she would _get_ in a multiple pregnancy… I had to rejoin my pack.

Sam was, of course, completely understanding, He would be worried too if Emily was sick…  
>But I couldn't push it, because they had all come to see her, even Leah, and she had assured them she was fit as a fiddle. Unfortunately I had also gotten that speech too and I didn't buy it one bit. There was <em>something<em> wrong…

I pushed it from my mind as I started the car and sped away. I arrived at Sam's place just five minutes later, just in time for briefing. Kicking my shoes off quickly before I shredded them, I phased as I stepped out onto the flat. Sam looked up at me, Quill and Jared too. They all picked my brain for the news on Bella, on Embry didn't try to look. I think it scared him to see someone I loved like that… Because it was all too easy to imagine someone _he_ loved like that…

_Jacob, good to have you back.  
>Good to b back<em> I answered the unison announcement.  
>Quill nuzzled my shoulder as Seth walked up behind Paul, still human and still bandaged across his shoulder.<br>My surprise mingled with that of my pack members as we all turned to see him sit beside Paul silently, not phasing.  
><em>What's wrong with him?<em>Quill asked frantically. _  
>Can't he phase? <em>Jared demanded._  
>Why isn't he healed? <em>I asked amongst the din.

_Where is Leah!_ Sam demanded suddenly and we all froze at his Alpha tone.

_Here; _she said as she phased somewhere we all couldn't see her_.  
>What is wrong with your brother Leah? <em>Sam asked as she made her way towards us from not too far away._  
><em>She chuckled mentally and we could all her smirk_; which one?_

I smiled, but Sam was not impressed; _this is no time for jokes Clearwater!  
><em>She sighed and sped up_; I'll tell you in person.  
>Or at least in wolf, <em>Jared laughed at his own joke.

It took Leah a good five minutes to jog over to us and by the time she arrived, Sam was briefing us over our attack on the surviving male of the coven we had taken down nearly three months ago in the clearing.

_We always knew there were two males, killing a female was just a bonus, but now we need to track and destroy the remaining threat; _Sam announced to us where we sat in a rough semi circle in a small dry patch in the wood north of the reserve.

_Yeah…_; I thought. I was going to enjoy this…

**Ok- there it is… please review!**


	11. Waking nightmares

***I don't own the twilight saga. **

Chapter 11: Waking nightmares  
><span>  
><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Peter and Charlotte- April 1925_

"Peter… peter and charlotte… peter… come on Alice… help me out here… peter and charlotte..." I bit my thumb nail angrily, chewing on the already soft nail in an attempt to release my frustration.

Jake wasn't back yet, I still couldn't remember who Peter _or _Charlotte were _and_ my stomach was queasy. I'd had bad cramps earlier that morning and my muscles and back still ached… I felt horrible. Sarah, my faithful nurse bustled in and tapped the beeping machines next to me. I looked up at her from my pile of pillows, and smiled. She smiled back and turned to me, hands on rounded hips.

"How are you this mornin' Mrs. Black? Feelin' any worse after the cramps?"  
>I shook my head, drew my thumb nail from my bottom teeth and sighed, worried for my babies. "Sarah, I feel like… my stomach's rolling all over, I threw up all of yesterday and you gave me meds for it. Is this <em>normal<em> for a multiple-;"

I stopped mid sentence to grab my abdomen as an almighty heavy threw itself over my stomach muscles from out of nowhere.

Sarah gasped, and sprung into action. She yanked my arm free out and checked my pulse, lowered the bed so I was flat and then beeped for some help. I yelped as my stomach clenched. In a second there was a doctor with me. Doctor Martinis. He jogged over to the side of the flat hospital bed, I was gasping in pain now, the cramping of my muscles intensifying until my back arched.

"She's contracting! Quickly, two doses of Magnesium sulfate in her IV!" The doctor ordered as my stomach muscles tightened again. Sarah looked shocked, but ran over to a cupboard and ripped a vial out. She shoved a syringe into the cap brutally and then injected it into my IV with experienced control.

Sweat beaded on my chest and back, sliding down my bent spine, I yowled as an excruciating pain shot across my pelvis, driving me over the edge. I felt tears slide over my cheeks and drip onto my shirt… my shoulders shook and my legs curled up, my knees wanting t draw against me.  
>"Shh… it's ok Mrs. Black, we're gonna take <em>good<em> care o' ya… Sshh.." Sarah crooned, cupping my head as doctors and nurses flipped my blankets back and worked on me. I relaxed momentarily, the pain relenting for barely five minutes… 

I gasped great lung full's of air, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.  
>I grabbed the hand she offered as another pang bolted over me and spread across my stomach, squeezing and pushing until I could no longer with hold the urge to yell in pain. My legs and arms tightened and I felt something in my back twinge… I screamed raggedly.<p>

My scream died into a muffled cry of agony, my head dropping back against the pillow, my legs still drawn up. It was then I heard Jakes voice call to me. He sounded so far away… like my ears were stuffed with cotton wool …

"Mrs. Black… Stay with me_! Don't_ you close your eyes! Your babies need you awake you hear me? Stay with us! Mrs. Black! Look at me! Bella! Bella!" Sarah was shoving my hair, now plastered to me with sweat, away from my face, pulling it out of my eyes and mouth. I tried to look at her but my mind was swirling… I gritted my teeth against the ache…

My stomach heaved and just in time a bowl was shoved onto my chest as I wretched uncontrollably. Cool fingers pressed my shoulders down onto the bed and others wiped across my forehead. I spat the taste of vomit from my lips just as a stinging syringe was pressed into the fold of my elbow.

My back muscles relaxed slowly, settling back onto the mattress, my stomach muscles ceased cramping as quickly as they had started and my head filled with the sound of roaring water and desperate doctors barking orders across me.

"Bella? Are you here? Can you hear me? Mrs. Black?" the doctor was shinning a light into my eyes, slapping the side of my face gently…  
>I rolled my heavy eyes up to his face… but the sound of Jake close by caught my attention, two nurses barred his way at the double glass doors leading into the room.<p>

"Bella!" He looked frantically to me and then to the nurses, his voice was horse; "That's my wife! Let me _through_!"  
>The doctor standing over me waved his wrinkled hand to the nurses who parted quickly and allowed Jacob to come into the room. I took a shallow breath as my stomach muscles shuddered…<p>

Jake ran over to me, his hands out stretched. "Bella! Oh my god! Bella! Are you… are you alright! I'm so sorry baby, so sorry… She's in such pain, what _happened_ to her!" He tore his eyes over the doctors as if it was their fault.

"She was having contractions… a premature labor, but we caught it thanks to her nurse…she's been drugged though, don't expect her to stay awake for much longer."Doctor Martinis said solemnly, his hand resting heavily on Jake's one shoulder.

So that's what it was… I was going into labor… Such intense pain from such tiny little babies… I wanted to move my hands to stroke my stomach but my arms felt like lead and my fingers wouldn't unfreeze…

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed, stroking my face. His hand burning its way down my cheek and his thumb running across my parted lips… His eyes were a deep, tormented brown.

"Jake…please don't leave me…" I whimpered pathetically as my stomach spasmed gently.  
>"It's ok Bellaby. I'm not leaving you … I'll <em>never<em> leave again…not again…"

My mind swam and the edges of my vision blurred… Tears slid over my cheeks, Jake whipped them away gently…  
>"What's happening to her?" Jake demanded over his shoulder, to a nurse.<br>His words were soft; even though I was sure he had shouted them… He seemed to be so far away.

A new voice drifted into my head… "Oh yes, the anesthesia's kicking in… She'll be alright. Her body is just stressed…"

Jake! I whispered… or did I? Was I asleep? I wasn't sure…  
>Would Jacob stay… yes… my husband would <em>never<em> leave me… never again.

**Ok- short, but quickly posted right? So what do you think? Oh, about the medication I named, I literally just googled that so if it's wrong- I'm sorry. :)**


	12. From husband to Father

Chapter 12: From husband to daddy  
><span>

**BPOV  
><strong>"Oh, come on, it's not that bad-"Jake laughed loudly at my expression.  
>"He called my uterus <em>aggressive<em>! What does that even mean?" a nudge from my stomach agreed with me.

"It means that we are going to have to work allot harder to keep you healthy Mrs. Black, I'm sorry but you're gonna have te' stay here." Sarah said in her southern twang, coming next to Jake who was pushing my wheel chair down the white washed halls to my room and walking along with us.  
>I sighed. I had hoped the gynecologist would say I could go home… But no such luck, instead I was told my uterus was 'aggressive' and that I needed to be 'more careful'.<span><span>

Sarah chuckled and slid a hand across my shoulder, a friendly and comforting gesture. We really had become good friends since my almost labor a few weeks before and I'd found out she _loved_ my work. She had, on more than one occasion, proof read and even assisted in the writing of some of my 'off peak' articles. Jake had brought my laptop to the room and I had been furiously writing articles on things such as teenage pregnancy and overdoses.

I had told my boss I could never handle a full page to write and to give it to Lizzie. My 'bestie' had been ecstatic. She'd said she would come visit me, but it had been nearly two weeks…

So far as I know, I'm seven months pregnant. I missed about two and a half months of it in coma but I was being reimbursed by experiencing so much now. Carrying three kids was _a lot _of work, added to the lack of sleep and roaring hormones…I was generally either a workaholic or the resident watering fountain. Crying about the _smallest_ things.

Our little party rounded a sterile white corner and headed towards my familiar room. Jake wheeled me in slowly and the parked me next to the high-rise bed. It had light wooden panels along its sides, and my familiar creamy quilt I was sure Jacob had literally pulled from our bed. My pillow was covered with my own case, also no doubt pilfered of my bed spread, and a giant stack of my favorite books was stacked neatly on the table cloth covered bedside table- Romeo and Juliet on top, followed by Wuthering Heights.

Mr. Muffle was asleep on the plush armchair across the room, also surrounded by books and knick-knacks from our lounge and bedroom. A big navy blue bag was perched precariously on the arm of another chair next to my bed, its contents visible. I pushed myself up on my arms, attempting to stand up from the low chair, my elbows hadn't straightened yet, and not only Sarah, but Jake as well, came running to my side.

I swatted them away good naturedly, a smile lighting my features, but Jake still got a hold on my left arm. He lifted a great deal of my weight and soon I was standing straight up. My feet rested on the cold linoleum floor and I curled them to stand on the smallest possible space. He smirked and led me around the wheel chair and to the side of the luxurious hospital bed.

The Saint Hillary Private Institutions Hospital was one of the classiest and most expensive hospitals in the state, it was gorgeous, all the staff were friendly and the treatment was impeccable. Luckily for me a combination of my medical aid and Jacobs keen knack for planning ahead had put me securely in one of their maternity rooms.

The walls were a soft chestnut and the floors a rich coffee brown. Long, floor length cream curtains hung from eyelet fixtures over huge, gaping windows, displaying the sheer height of my room. I was on the seventh floor.

In each corner of the room was a big glass vase full of pretty wild flowers, Charlie and Billy had the bunches sent up for me once every week. I leaned back against the edge of the bed; my hands immediately found their way back to their familiar pose; perched alternatively under and on top of my protruding child swollen stomach.

I was _huge_… My babies stretched out onto my lower thighs if I sat and caused me no end of stress when I tried to sleep. I had become too large to sleep on my side, as my belly weighed down on one side and hurt me. I woke with my back and neck cramping from strain. But I was also too large to sleep on my back as my legs would fall asleep under the immense weight of my children. For the past few weeks I had been sleeping on my side with a fat pillow propping my abdomen up.

I stroked up and down the apex of my stomach, my hands crossing each other and alternating strokes. It was lovely…  
>Sarah walked over to me and opened her palm, I knew the drill. I placed my left hand, palm up, in her right hand and she checked my pulse with her thumb.<p>

"Looks alright Bella, I'll leave you two alone, but I'm coming back at noon to dose ya' ok?"Sarah said sweetly, releasing my hand and digging in her pallid pocket for a pen. She turned and marked a chart on the wall beside my bed. I nodded and watched her leave. She walked quickly out, closing the sliding glass door behind her. Jake however, came around to my side.

"Bells-"  
>I lifted my head to look at him but he wasn't looking at my face… I moved my hands away, steadying myself on the mattress I was seated on. His eyes were riveted on my stomach; I frowned and followed his gaze. Without another word Jake came around to my front and crouched onto his haunches.<p>

He brought his hot hands up and stroked across, around and over the bulge, trailing tingling lines of warmth and comfort across our children. A gentle smile lit his eyes and he leaned his forehead onto my belly button. I gasped as a series of furious thumps erupted from inside me. He sprang away; I grabbed his hands in mine and covered my stomach with them. "They like you Jake…"  
>The kicking and nudging continued until Jake was grinning, tears in his dark chocolate eyes. He laughed hoarsely.<p>

I choked on tears, and bent my head to capture the perfect moment… I needed to remember this for the rest of our lives…  
>My babies wriggled and flipped, bumping my ribs and hips in their utter excitement, and making my husband very, very happy…<p>

Yes… making their daddy very happy…


	13. Unusual Visitors

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I do still love this story I'm just piled up with studying and projects. (Blame my high school!) Anyway, here it is :) **

Chapter 13: Unusual visitors  
><span>

**BPOV**

I lay very still as one of the nurses squirted a glob of cold gel onto my abdomen. She had a deep set frown marking her forehead…

I was so worried I could barely breathe. The ultrasound took barely a second, she ran the cool semi- sphere across my extremely enlarged abdomen and a grainy grey and white picture popped onto the screen beside my head.

"Ok Mrs. Black, there's one head… and a hand… this one's a boy- see here?" The nurse pointed to a smudge on the screen with a red painted index finger. I smiled up at her, but my eyes were fixed to the swirling, churning picture. "I see him…"

She pivoted her hand and the picture whirled, the there was another. "This here is another head… oh- two… heads...? They must be squashed real close together… let's see…"

I wanted so badly to stroke my stomach and tell myself everything would be alright. But it was impossible with the gel - I was almost positive something was wrong. Call it mothers' intuition.

The nurse glided the nozzle across the apex of my pregnant stomach and then down… for a moment there was nothing… She nudged my stomach hard with four fingers and there was a great heave inside me… and then there was another head. I was sure I would bruise there…

"Alright! Got it. There you are Mrs. Black, these are your baby girls…"  
>She pointed to two heads opposite each other on the screen. I smiled broadly at my babies.<br>"Hey baby… hi…" I crooned at the screen, lifting a hand to stroke their little heads.

The nurses cold eyes softened and she smiled a fraction. "They all have a good heart beat and strong little arms and legs, the complication is simply that this one,-"she pointed to my one little girl's head on the left of the monotone screen- "Is about ten centimeters smaller than both her siblings… we were afraid she might have…" the nurse cleared her throat; "we were afraid she may have had stunted growth, but she appears stronger now that we have you on the supplements and steroids."

I nodded and cast my eyes back to my babies… "What's that?" I asked in surprise as a dark stain seeped its way across the screen. The nurse turned and froze.  
>"What the-"<p>

I looked down at my stomach to see the sickening black liquid spread quickly across my belly, right under the skin. "It's blood!" I whispered.  
>"Lay down now!" the nurse ordered. I obeyed, my shoulders trembling and my eyes tearing. Why couldn't I have on good day without my body trying to kill my babies!<p>

"It's just a vein. Ye' burst a vein. You'll be alright, but I think it's safe to say you're confined to bed 'til the birth. This- by the way, will have to be in a week or so." Sarah told me as she laid my head back onto the pillow.  
>"A- a week? So s-soon, how could it be so soon! I-I don't know if … if…"<br>"SSssshhhh… It's going to be alright! Don't be scared… It's going to be fine. Soon this will all be over with…" Jake said softly, he stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, you're carryin' triplets, there is no way in heaven or hell your carryin' em' full term! Especially not after all the complications you've had!"  
>I sighed. "Alright. Alright- ok."<p>

…

I picked up the tiny bauble, I had shinned it earlier that day, and I could now read the letters perfectly, but I couldn't get it open. I swung it against my bruised belly, it hit out a rhythm as I flicked my wrist. _Peter and Charlotte … Peter and Charlotte … Peter… Charlotte… _

"Who are they Alice? Help me out here!"I asked into the still air, my hand fisting around the lockets' pendant.  
>"Who are who?"Asked a soft, familiar, heart stopping voice...<br>I whipped my head to face the door, my heart leapt into my throat and my hand flew to my lips. The locket slipped to the bed sheets.

"Alice!"I squeaked.  
>She stood just outside my room, her chocolate colored hair short and spiked like it always was and her honey comb eyes big and bright. She wore a simple blue and black wrap-around dress that was horrendously short and a pair of scary high stiletto heels to match. Jasper stood just behind her, his smoldering eyes big as saucepans as he took me in. "Bella, Bella, Bella, I told you werewolves aren't good company to keep, but look what he's done to you!"<p>

A gigantic smile exploded across her face and she skipped into the room, I was too shocked to move. Jasper followed behind her. "Alice! Y-you're really here! I- I'm – how! WHY? W-what's going on? I-"  
>"Shhh… it's ok Bella. It's ok." She sat down on the edge of my bed and took my hands. "We came because words got around you were having a baby, I…" She looked down and then to Jasper.<p>

"I of course lost all vision of you when you… chose Jacob, so I decided to come and see you. I know I should have called but-"  
>I launched forward and wrapped my arms around her neck, my belly came between us and prevented me from clinging to her as tight as I would have liked.<p>

"Oh Alice, I've missed you all so much…"I was sobbing now, but Alice had gone ridged under my hands.  
>I pulled back, shocked. "What is it- oh…"<p>

Alice and Jaspers' eyes were pitch black, their eyes pivoted on my stomach. I looked down to see the black/ blue splotch spreading…

**Soooo sorry it's so late and so short but school has been killing me! **


	14. birth, death and murder

**Hey ALL! I am sooo sorry! So so so so so so so so so SO SORRY! My internet has been down and I have been helpless!**

**AARRGG! It has been torture! No FB, no twitter! AND NO !**

**But- I am back and ready to **_**ROLL**_**. As you can see I have another- full length- chapter for you all to dig into. And ****thank you**** for digging! You have been amazing! :) I am so proud of this story and proud of all you- I like to think I have fans *blush*- but you all make this story possible, so keep reading, favorite-ing and reviewing :) and you will make my day :)**

**XXX MwazziesXXX I lurv you ALL!**

**Oh- and as always I don't own twilight or any of the characters fictionated by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 14: Birth, death and murder

**BPOV  
><strong>**Birth****  
><strong>Alice's ice cold hands slid across my scalp with a sharp hardness like frozen stone as she scooped my whisping hair away from my face. I doubted even Jasper could calm me now… I leant over and wretched terribly into the porcelain basin I was kneeling over, my shoulders shaking.

I could hear howling… or maybe it was the blood thrumming in my head…

"Shhh… there you go Bella… a-lright… Oh I'm sorry honey! We didn't mean to scare you, it's just … the blood… But it's gonna be ok. Oh! We're sorry Bells!"Alice crooned gently in her sing song voice, her icy knuckles running the tears off my sallow ivory cheek bones.

No… that was definitely howling. I dismissed it, it couldn't be the pack, they never came out this far. Instead I tried to get my brain to focus on the situation before me…

_Alice and Jasper were here! With me!_ _Did Emmet and Rosalie know they were here? And Carlisle? Or lovely Esme? _

"I've called for a doctor."Jasper near whispered, distracting me from my wonderings. He was standing about three feet from me, I guessed he still wasn't too comfortable with blood… well, human blood. His ashen skin was like a blank canvas of light against all my warm colored belongings acting as his back drop. Mr. Muffle was winding his way around Jaspers' ankles, purring like a motor boat. **  
><strong>  
>I shook my head at myself for thinking of such a strange thing and staggered to my feet; I opened the tap and rinsed the horrid taste from my tongue. I spat the blood and bile from my lips.<br>"Thank you Jasper. I-"My eyes widened as my entire belly dropped and an all too familiar pang twisted my stomach muscles; "…Alice! Alice- I think they're coming!"

My voice sounded rough and strained. With a small amount of wonder I realized; I sounded scared.

As she heard my voice, my old friends' head snapped up, her onyx eyes sharp and wide as she asked "What? - _Now_?"  
>I nodded just as another pain hit me, hot blood seeped onto my legs, and my doctor ran in.<p>

**(Meanwhile)  
>*Cheesy I know, but cute right?*<strong>

**Jacob POV  
><strong>**Murder**

I smelled it first, as Seth and I patrolled the northern border into Forks. I knew immediately what and where it was, it was circling the hospital…

Bella. It was always Bella. That stupid leech was still a part of her life even after he was dead! Why couldn't he have never have existed! I tossed my head, following the fetid stench until I found the source, it had a vantage point. Perched atop a boulder. But it saw me. And darted.

I was going crazy, calling Sam and howling madly. I wanted him NOW! I ran in a little circle, my breast plate glinting in the overcast sunlight and my howls growing more and more ragged with each new set of yowls, my paws pulling up dust and dirt as I paced impatiently.

It only took about ten minutes for the entire pack to convene; it was way too long for me. I was bursting out of my fur, my breastplate rubbed irritatingly on my chest.

_Alright, Quill, Leah, Paul and Jared; follow Seth, Jacob and I, I don't want this to be sloppy. Sharpness and precision. Alright brothers? _Sam said as we all waited edgily for orders.  
><em>And sister. <em>Seth added sweetly, cocking his big furry head towards his sister.

Leah chuckled mentally and fell into formation with the rest of us. Then all there was were trees in blurs of green and brown. We ran in unison. Our paws creating a familiar rhythm, almost like a tribal chant.

Left right-right left…. One two-three four…. Left right-right left.As we ran, carefree banter was tossed between our mini groups. But I was getting restless. And it only intensified the longer we ran.  
>The leech ducked us for nearly a half hour, until finally Sam and I had him in our sights…<p>

I tucked my head low and sprinted forward, I could nearly taste the sweetness of vampire flesh on my jaws. He wasn't going to get away… _he_ did all this to my Bella. He had put my babies in danger. I was going to make him _pay_. I was enraged by the time I snapped at his calves, my teeth bared and my ears flat against my head.

I was just under Sam's left flank, nearly outrunning him. I would have, had it not been a complete violation of hierarchy. He was barking mental orders at me, but I was skillfully tuning him out and completely allowing my internal animal to be unleashed.

My claws bit meanly into the soft forest dirt, tearing it out in huge muddy chunks of decaying undergrowth to fling behind me as I ran. I wasn't waiting for anyone's consent anymore…

_He's mine! _I declared and shot forward like a blurring brown lightning bolt.

Before the pack could take a breath, my full weight was on the enemies back, knocking the blond vampire flat onto his pretty face and rendering him helpless. Before I could stop myself, my canines were viciously sinking into his putridly sweet flesh, tearing giant chunks of his shoulders and arms off. Leah came just after me, then Paula and finally Sam and Quill.

_Nice one Jake!  
>Yeah! Good spottin' his weak arm man!<br>Nice catch Jake!  
><em>  
>My mind barely registered the voices of my pack praising me; I was indulging in the gratifying taste of my wife's tormentor in my mouth, crunching between my teeth…. Finally- I could find peace.<p>

My pack joined me in my spoils, turning my victory into theirs as well, it was one of the most memorable kills of my life…

The sun was fighting to break through the clouds and tree tops and I could _just_ see the golden rays reflect off the dark clouds, getting lost in the sky before they reached the soggy earth. I sighed and tried to involve myself in the conversation. Apparently, Quill had caught Leah making eyes at some redhead surfer when they'd taken Claire out to the beach a couple days back.

We all trudged slowly up the path to Sam's place, clapping each other on the backs and making rude jokes about Leah… None of us managed to notice Emily standing with her back to us on her front porch.

"Em' what's up?" Sam called as we came closer, startling her. She spun around and only then did I see how scared she looked, phone clutched in her shaky hand. Her dark hair was plastered to tear streaked cheeks and her red lipsticked lips trembled as she talked into the phone briefly before hanging up.

Sam ran up to her, the rest of us followed suit. "Emily, baby, what is it?" Sam asked, taking her shuddering form against his chest, she tucked her head down for a second, whispering to Sam.  
>His head shot up and looked past my brother's and right into my eyes. "Jacob. The hospital called her. It's Bella-"<p>

**BPOV  
><strong>**Death****  
><strong>As Sarah lay me down on the new bed that had just been wheeled in and Alice's face popped over her blue clothed shoulder, another contraction hit me full force. They were coming faster now and with much more power than before. My heart was racing, my hands and legs shaking. I was going into shock…

We've done this all before, just breathe… I can do this… My back bent tight and my legs drew up so that I was nearly folded, then I was released, flopping limply back onto the plastic sheets. "Alice-"I strangled out my friends' name as I tried desperately to catch my breath and orientate myself.

"We're right here Bella- we aren't going _anywhere_." she assured, stretching past the doctors to reach my hand. Jasper nodded next to her.

Then a new voice joined her; "Notif_ I_ have anything to say about it."  
>I strained desperately around the friends and doctor swirling around my aching body to see my husband standing broad shouldered and bristling in the doorway.<p>

"Jacob!" I cried out, reaching out the hand Alice had been seeking, but immediately withdrew it as my stomach tightened yet again. His eyes blazed with torment, he ran forward, shoving past everyone to grasp my hand in both of his, crushing it to his lips. "Oh Bellaby, I'm sorry I'm late! I was-"

"Out murdering." Alice hissed lowly, obviously smelling whatI was smelling on him. A sickly divine stench. Vampire sweetness.

His head whipped around. But all he did was shoot her a '_be quiet or I'll murder you too'_ look. She rolled her eyes as if insulted by his meager threat.

"Bella, I need you to prop you legs up ok darling? Ok, there you go." Doctor Martins said to me, easing my legs up and immediately alleviating some of the pain in my back.

Just then Sarah popped back into my now-swirling vision, "I'm sorry Mr. Black, but she needs surgery _now_ if we want to save these babies -alright? We need to go. As in-_ yesterday_."  
>My eyes flew to her. "What do you mean? What's wrong with them?"<p>

Sarah looked shocked, as if she had forgotten I could hear her when she had spoken. "Bella, the children… they aren't holding on very well, the sonar shows they're in high stress. We need to get you to an O.R. now."

"S-stress? Are they- aaah!" I yelled loudly as I contracted, my head falling limply against the mattress as my back arched high off the bed, my hands fisting as my back and legs began to cramp painfully.

"Help her!"Jacob barked, not releasing my fisted hand as he whipped his head around to shout at the doctors. Black and white spots began to flip and burst in front of me… the world blotched and swirled as a thick, angry roar of blood filled my head…

I blinked hard….gritting my teeth against the blinding pain… Stay awake! …_stay awake_… s-stay…. A… awake… s…sta...Y….

Jasper must have helped me, because suddenly the world sharpened and my vision clarified… I was fully awake and more focused than I had been in days. I looked over to him, he had an extremely deep set frown creasing his brow…

He must never had seen a human birth before I thought idly, right before another contraction hit me and Sarah's needle pierced the crease of my arm. It wasn't a second later that the world faded to a deep… calm… blackness…

**Alice POV  
><strong>I gasped as Bella slipped out of consciousness before my eyes. Her head falling limply onto the flat pillow lying on the plastic mattress as her eyes closed. All I wanted to do was reach out to my almost- sister and call her back to us…

I dismissed this thought at the sight of her mongrel husband shouting at the helpless nurses like a man possessed.

"Jasper!" I hissed anxiously over my shoulder at my husband, he stood staring at her in horror. I reached out a hand and grasped his arm, pulling him to me. I sighed sympathetically as he shuddered a little. Poor boy, he'd never seen a woman in labor before… I wait for his reply.

"I'm Sorry, but I couldn't hold onto her, she was under sedative, not even I can counter act morphine!" He says in a desperate voice. He genuinely sounds stressed, maybe there's too much going on in this room, too many conflicting emotions swirling around his head…

I swiveled my head back as something metallic fell to the bed next to Bella, her husband doesn't see it. I consider taking it off, but before I can there is a soft crack… the humans can't hear it… And then the overpowering smell swirled around me. Blood. And allot of it at that.  
>I bared my teeth and hissed at the source before realizing what it was, Bella.<p>

Jasper's hair stood on end…He raised a hand and covered his mouth fiercely. He wanted to run, but I squeezed his hand to stop him, no need to alarm the humans.  
>"Sshhh… it's ok Jazz. Let's go. Come on; let's go… there you go…"<p>

I was suddenly overcome with gladness that Jasper hadn't broken in over six years, or he would have surely bitten someone… We walk into the blue painted hall outside her pretty room. I don't know what t do with myself… it's quite unsettling.

Bella was wheeled off just after I dragged Jasper away. The mongrel was attached to her hand.

I snarled after him, but he didn't see. Pity… I still hated his little puppy guts.

…

**BPOV  
><strong>When I opened my eyes next, there was crying… but not normal crying… baby crying…  
>My heart jumped crazily, and a beeping machine mimicked. I took a few quick, short breaths to calm myself as my eyes adjusted… there was a light <em>right<em> above me… the bed is cold and I can't see properly.

I swallow hard, my throat is so dry, and my legs are numb… I can't seem to properly orientate myself.

Jacob wasn't near, he would have been next to me… but there was Sarah… she was next to this big curtain… What was going on? Why can't I feel my legs?

"Sarah…" I tried to call her, my voice rasps coarsely, I cough haggardly. Blood coats my lips.  
>She turns to face me, a shocked look on her face.<br>"Bella! Oh my God! Are you alright? No- don't you move a muscle!" she shouts as I try to sit myself up on my elbows. She shoves my shoulder roughly down. Doctors' heads lift in panic; I gulp and try to settle… I'm in theatre… ok. At least I knew where I was.

I lie down, and then I see it… a tiny figure on a miniature table across the sterile room, a few doctors surround it, machines beep crazily. Tubes poke from its little chest, in between its blue lips, doctors are injecting it and then one nurse leans over and presses two fingers to its little ribs. Compressions.

CPR.

Lines on the screens bounce haphazardly, and then... nothing…  
>I gasp in horror. It can't be…<p>

I see a few nurses in tears. What's happened? It can't be! My baby is _not_ dead! No! My heart goes nuts, bumping against my ribs angrily, trying to free itself from my chest.

A thin blue sheet is pulled over my baby's figure… it's so still… not even breathing…  
>it's dead isn't it..?<br>I hadn't realized I'd said the words out loud until Sarah's hands found my face and she leant over me. I was crying… and so was she…

She pulled me up into a half hug just as the miniature table is wheeled out, the tiny blue figure gets smaller as it's pulled farther from me… I reach out a desperate arm, but they ignore me… and my baby leaves…

No… I toss my head away from my friend… _I've killed my own baby_…

Just as this thought starts to consume me, a nurse rushes round. She has a little squawking bundle of blue cloth in her blood stained arms. She smiles at me and deposits the tiny package on the crook of my arm.

"It's your baby girl…"She whispers and peels back the cloth. A little pink creature blinks up at me with huge coffee colored eyes. She had a full head of raven hair and a short, button nose. She looks at me in wonder, perfectly quiet. I swallow back my sobs and an irrational smile surfaces, my eyes tear even more.

"Hey baby… hi… hey darling…" I smile, stroke her red cheeks, and a wobbly smiles trembles on my lips. The nurse dashes off as the doctor calls out. I want to know what's going on! Sarah strokes my face gently, and then looks at me. Joy blossoms in her green eyes, "Bella, OH! Bella! Your son, he's coming honey."

A male nurse comes and gently takes my baby girl from me, I try to protest, but then another bush of blankets is laid beside my chest.

The same nurse shows me my son. He is the spitting image of my father, and Jacobs'. He is still crying when I reach out to him and pull onto my chest. His head falls limply to my neck and he sniffles as I stroke his head. He's covered in this strange waxy substance. It's white and moist and as I stroke his cheek, some of it comes off between my fingers.

He's redder than his sister, and his eyes are bigger. He has a head of curling woodsy brown hair and huge hazel eyes like Charlie. I grin at him, but before I can do anything else, he too is taken away. "No! _Please_!" My voice is choked on a sob. I reach out for my son, desperate and grief stricken. _Please don't take them away!_

Sarah grabs my hand, "Bella- Bella, calm down. They're coming back- ok honey?"  
>I nod, my bottom lip pulled between my teeth. They will come back… I have two beautiful children. Jacob's children… Won't he be so proud?<p>

I sniffle a little. Oh … I have two little babies… Jacob and I have a strong little boy... and the most gorgeous baby girl! I'm laughing now… it must be the hormones… I smile. I can't believe this… 

**Ok, there you have it; again I am soooo sorry it's been so long!  
>Plleeeeeeeaaaassse review!<br>OH OH OH! I need ideas for names, I have a basic idea, but if you would, I'd love some less- corny ideas than what I have! Also, I would lurv if some of you would guess how the locket ties into all this *devious smile*  
>hope you liked it :)<br>And I wanted to say sorry for swapping POV the whole time, but it was really hard to get a feel for this chapter otherwise.  
><strong>


	15. Fantasies from Las Vegas

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Hey all you little ninja monkeys- I'm back and glad to say this story is finally coming together. I hope you enjoy this one. I've googled some Native American sayings and though it's not realistic, I'm going to damn well use them :) just for reference, I've interspersed the meaning and sources throughout the chapter. **

**ALSO-I'm SO SORRY! I KNOOOOW HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN AND I LOVE THAT YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY BUT I'M STILL WRITING EXAMS AND I'M SOOOO BUSY!**

**Also, NOBODY gave me names! So I had to choose some myself… oh well :)  
>I hope you all like this chapter and just a hint, we're going to find out about the locket…<strong>

**ALSO and MOST importantly: ****HUGE**** thanks to Ryan, I won't lie, this story would be dead on its ass if not for your brain **_***Claps***_**(I won't tell you all his last name 'cause you never know who might stark stalking the poor boy)**

**Alright~ onward!**

Chapter 15: Fantasies from Las Vegas  
><span>  
><strong>BPOV<br>**  
>I could never tell when I was dreaming and this time was no different. As color, light and sound seep achingly slowly through the barrier of my mind I see things my mind has held hostage inside me for so long…<p>

I see Him…Edward… I hear his last goodbye all over again, it still stings my heart and burns my soul. I cringe inwardly, my insides churning in sickening realization that he should never had loved me in the first place … I still feel as though he's reached out a hand and struck me… I could never get him back.

I see Jacob… I hear his promises of friendship and forgiveness and unmarred love; watch him break them all over again… This hurts even more, because I have _no one_… and I'd have to fight to get him back.  
>I see Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme… watch them all turn their backs on me and walk away as I cry for my family to come back to me… they would never come back.<p>

Then I see Charlie, and all the lies I've told him over the last six years, all the stupid things I've had to keep from him… and that hurts more than I even realized…in a way I've lost him too.  
>I see Harry Clearwater… what he gave for us… for the secrets and the lies…he will never come back.<br>I see Leah and Seth… how much pain I put them through… Their old lives are gone, and they can _never_ have that back.

And then I see it… the tiny, unanimated, blue sheet covered body… I watch them wheel it away and my heart explodes in my chest… I cry, and sob and mourn for hours… because my dazzling little girl is _gone_… and I could never, ever do anything to get her back.

…Then I see two blurred, yet still beautiful faces, slowly they clarify and I can see smiling faces in a photograph, Jasper is holding them up to me. I nod and examine them, under the faces and mounted on the aged wooden picture frame are two names. _Peter and Charlotte._  
>"These are friends of mine from back in the old days;" Jasper is telling me in a friendly, dream distorted voice; "Back before even Alice knew me. I still keep in touch with them. <em>They're like family<em>…"

The words of the intrusive vampire, the male I now knew to be _Peter_, echo in my head… _"They're good friends of mine. Nearly family. Almost like you Bella. You were nearly family. But they lost their grip on you, you're a slippery one-"_

Suddenly the air whooshed into my lungs and consciousness flooded my senses. I shot into a sitting position, my hands flying to my chest, where the locket normally hangs between my breasts. It's not there. My head swings around in search and my hands pat down the coverlet. Then I realize where I am… what had just happened. "Jacob! Jacob!" I yelled suddenly, my heart clenching in panic.

A brilliant orange light exploded on the room as someone flipped the switch on the wall and I shrank away from the unpleasant exposure. But immediately sprang upright again as my husband, dressed in a thin grey t- shirt and jeans, condensed out of the gloom. As my eyes adjusted, he walked quickly towards me. His stride was wide and fast, he cleared the room in mere moments.

I reached out my arms to him and he lowered himself to me. With thick, coiled muscles he gathered me against him in a hug that forced the air from my lungs and made my head tilt back with its force. "Shhh I'm here now Bellaby…. I'm never leaving again… It's gonna be alright now…" he murmured as he rocked me back and forth. The image of the cloth covered child hit me then like a punch in the gut and I burst into hot, irrational tears.

"I'm so s-sorry Jake…. I never meant to- I'm soooo sorry…"I sobbed wretchedly into his shoulder.  
>He pulled back; "Bella? What are you crying about? What do you think you've done?"<br>I pulled a sob through my dry lips, by breath hiccupping in my throat; "Our baby… oh… Jake I k-killed Keya… our baby d-died because of me! I should have b-been more careful a-and-"

**(Keya: native American Hopi name for "elder sister")**

Jacob drew away from me, his face the picture of horror, and livid anger. "Isabella Black, don't you _ever_ say something like that again! This had nothing to do with you! You couldn't have done anything to prevent this!" he whispers fiercely, his hands contracting on my upper arms painfully.

I flinched from his tone; "But-"  
>"No. I won't let you blame yourself. The <em>doctors<em> couldn't have seen it and neither could you."  
>"I knew something was wrong Jake. I <em>knew<em>."  
>"But you couldn't have <em>done<em> anything could you?" he demanded, sitting on the bed next to me.  
>"I s-should have tried-"<br>Jacob took me against him again, holding me between my shoulder blades so I could barely move, let alone draw away.

The irritating beep of equipment makes me suddenly aware that I am hooked up to many various machines. My heart beat and blood pressure are being displayed on the screen; also an IV drips an opaque white liquid into my inner arm and my stomach burns from the new stitches.

"Are you alright Bella?" Jacob asks me after a few minutes. I sniffle into his shoulder, my head hanging to rest on his neck. His hands take to running big circles on my back, up and down my spine.

I pulled back after a few minutes, the sides of my face red where they were pressed to his hot skin. Jake settled next to me, his hands digging in his pockets. "Do you want to see them? Our kids I mean…"  
>"What? Now?" I asked excitedly, scooting closer to his side.<p>

He nodded and pulled out his cell, the screen saver was a crystal clear picture of two particularly well dressed newborns lying side by side. One little body dressed in a white jumper, had a tasteful pink bow tied in her raven hair, her big brown eyes wide at the camera. The other, dressed in a yellow shirt and white leggings, had a little blue beanie on his head, covering his coffee colored hair. His hazel eyes slightly squint in the light. Tiny little wires cover then though, and from their tiny little noses I can see tubes…

Despite thins, both looked flawless. A sob caught in my throat.

"Where are they? Are they alright?"  
>"They're <em>perfect<em> Bella…"Alice's voice said suddenly. My head snapped up and there in the curtained door way was my little, dainty pixie of a sister, I spun around to Jacob in confusion, but Jacob was smiling at Alice. I frowned deeply; "How long have I been asleep?" I asked suspiciously. Jacob laughed and inclined his head.  
>"Only a few hours. Six at the most…" Alice answered sweetly from in front of me. <p>

"Only six hours… why are you-"  
>"Are you feeling better? Bad dreams?"Alice asked gently, cutting off my question, she walked across the room to perch on the small white vanity at the entrance to the en-suite bathroom.<br>"Yeah… they were pretty intense… Jacob-"I gasped suddenly, my eyes flying to him as I remembered.  
>I must have sounded alarmed, for he straightened and when I looked him in the eyes he looked down at me in apprehension.<p>

"That- the locket I was wearing- or that was… around…" my head swiveled around to find it, but it was nowhere to be seen. Alice stood and made her way to my side silently, her hands deep in her pockets.

Jacob bristled agitatedly beside me; "Yes I do…" he ground out and I snapped my head to look at him in question.

It was barely a split second later that Alice straightened, zoomed back to the vanity and nodded quickly to me. 'Act natural' she mouthed and began to examine her perfect nails. Suddenly the glass sliding door burst open and my doctor walked in, his head bent and a chart in his hands. Jacob growled lowly and stood at attention, barricading me from the doctor. "I already have one vampire stinking up this room, I think I can tell when another joins. Show your face imposter."

The dark head of the 'doctor' lifted and I found myself staring into the eyes I had dreamed of for nearly five years….

**Alice POV  
><strong>  
>Of course I knew it wasn't Edward, but for a still-mourning little sister, the sight of Fabio de Lucca was enough to make me weak at the knees. In a split second I was on top of the bastard, my nails at his stolen face and my teeth deep in his traitorous hands, although I knew it did no good. He let me at him too, he let me push him down; let me claw my brothers' skin from his lying face. He felt terrible for it… didn't he?<p>

"I'm _so_ sorry… Ali… I'm so _sorry_… I had to come-"

I froze. He was sobbing beneath me, his hands and lips quivering. I released my teeth from his skin, my hands freezing. "You _had_ to Fabio! You had to come here! Looking like this!" I asked lividly, my nails bloodied and my mouth tasting of his flesh.

"I'm sorry Ali… so sorry-"  
>"You idiotic <em>bastard<em>! How could you dare do this to me! After Las Vegas! I though you- you promised Fabs! You promised me!"

Bella was pale, her eyes wide, heart beating so fast I was sure she would go into cardiac arrest… "Bella;"I whispered; "This is Fabio De Luca… a friend of mine…He's not… I mean…this face is stolen…"

Jasper took a deep breath, helping me up and studiously ignoring Fabs, "He takes the form of any person he saw, who died less than 24 hours later…and he gets their powers."Jasper said slowly, stroking my arms.

"But the people-"  
>"Humans see me in my natural form- which is strange seeing as <em>you<em> see Edward…and I can't hear you…"  
>"…there's something wrong with my brain, Edward couldn't read my thoughts either…"<p>

"Well then darling, you are the one he sent me to find. I have something of yours." Fabio reached into his pocket and drew out a locket, identical to the one I knew Bella had received from Peter. Edward had left her clues after all… I had begun to wonder…

Bella gasped at the sight of the bauble and in an instant the puzzle pieces clicked into place in my mind…


	16. A Jagged break

Chapter 16: A Jagged Break

**BPOV**

I wrapped a shaking arm over my ribs, tugging my suede jacket tighter across myself. The wind bit meanly into me and beat my lose hair about my shoulders. Alice stood just to my right, her big red coat pooling around her bony hips. She had knee high boots and black skinny jeans on and I almost rolled my eyes when she produced a pair of Gucci shades. I had forgotten this is how she always was.

We stood outside the hospital, waiting for Jasper and Fabio to bring the Mercedes around… I had both lockets in my hands, clenching them in my stiff fingers. Jacob looked down at us from my bedroom window, worry and anger etched into his features. I waved up in apology; he blew a kiss and turned awkwardly away. He didn't like any of this…I couldn't understand it at first, but Alice pulled me aside to explain what Jasper had told her Jacob was feeling…

He felt as though it wasn't fair for me to still care about Him, when Jacob was the one who'd _really_ looked after me…and after He hurt me so badly…and after Jacob had nursed me back to my former self… he felt as though I had cheated him…by choosing Edward all over again… but he couldn't understand how I felt either… Edward was a part of my entity; He was a half of the whole… And when He died a little piece of me went with Him… Jacob came and filled that hole a little… filled it with himself… with his love… but the break inside me will always be there, there will always be jagged edges that he can't fill… Edward left those edges and they belong to him…

So I have to do this. I have to go and I have to find out. It'll only be a day. Maybe even a few hours… I'll be back… And maybe I can close up that hole and never have to think about it again…

I won't leave the one's I love for Edward Cullen again….

…

I sat in the back seat with Alice, the two lockets on my lap. "I can't open them Alice. I've never been able to-"  
>"It's a vampire trick. These aren't just any lockets; these are… well… secret holders. I have one… the only way to open it is with venom."Jasper said seriously, turning from the front of the car to address us gravely.<p>

I cocked my head; "That is _so_ corny. You're joking right?"I asked incredulously.  
>"No, he's being serious. It's a stupid old joke from the 1500's when venom was sought after for human remedies. There were vamp hunts so that they could dissect us and haul out our salivary glands because they thought that's where the venom came from. It was huge, and in about 1523 a priest in London started mixing it with his ink in his daily writings, because he thought it would warn the evil spirits away, and it was said the only way to erase it was with more venom… so he began to seal all his writings in a vault that was fabled to be sealed by Vampire Venom. Of course it was all hog wash, but the idea was endearing, and vampires went gaga for the trend. These things;" Fabio touched the one on my knee;<br>"Are the real deal, made by vamp craftsmen, just bit onto the clasp and it'll pop open like a clam."

I swallowed, looking down at the hoary trinkets… "Alice… would you-"  
>"Of course. Anything for my brother…"<p>

I look away as Alice lifts them from my knee, out the tinted window to the scenery speeding past us. There's a gently grinding sound and then her fingers are on my cheek; "Bella. Look…"

I release the breath I realize I was holding and look up at my sister… in her hands are the two lockets, their sides split to reveal their innards. Inside the one is a slim piece of paper, its edges burnt… inside the other a small silver key winks up at me.

I reach for the paper first, its yellowed edges are frayed and it wrinkles in my fingers as I pick it up…  
>I unfurl it and my heart stops… it's a note…<p>

"Oh my …" I know this hand writing; "He …he left me a note…" I know I'm crying, but I ignore it and try to focus. Written on the paper is the perfect, symmetrical script I had become so accustomed to during high school…

_Look at Forks 1872 it's in there. I love you Bella. _

With a tearful sob I cast myself onto Alice's lap, knowing the key couldn't be lost with four vampires in the car…

….

__**Forks Post Office 2 hours later**

"What makes you so sure he meant a PO Box Bella? He could have meant a serial code for a boat or-"  
>"Just… let's start here ok?"I say uneasily to Alice as she trudges huffily behind me…<br>"fine…I just don't think its Edward's style is all…"  
>"Yeah, but it <em>is<em> Bella's style."Jasper commented, coming around to us from the car.  
>I look back to Fabio and see his face is hidden, his shoulders are hunched and he's folded over on himself in the driver's seat.<p>

"What's up with Fabio?" I ask, seeing his shudder inside the black Mercedes.  
>"He's changing again…"Alice said gravely…not even looking back at him.<br>I shudder; "So he won't-"  
>"He will no longer appear as my brother. No." Alice hissed, rounding the corner of red mailboxes quickly. She runs an impatient finger across the number, her nails clicking across the chipped paint.<p>

I click my knuckles nervously as I stumble alone behind her, suddenly she stops. "Here…" she says. I smell it. The unhealthy sweet smell of Vampire flesh, it wafts around us and for a sickening moment I imagine another vampire has beaten us here…But I step forward in any case, and shove the silver key into the rusty old lock. It doesn't budge at all… I freeze in fear and shock as the key actually snaps inside the lock…  
>"NO!" I shriek, drawing back in anguish.<p>

"No Bella-"  
>But I wasn't listening, I crumpled to the floor, my entire hormone filled body crashing with grief and utter despair. "He's gone Alice! He's gone!" I sob. Jasper comes to me, taking my shoulders in his arms, holding me as I shake with misery.<br>"To my dearest Isabella… how could I dare to describe my mourning loss at your receiving of this letter…? And how may I beg your utter forgiveness and exoneration? If you are reading this my dearest love, it is ultimately because I have departed this world…leaving you to the only thing I can find possibly humane, a natural, healthy human life…" Alice says sympathetically in my ear. I look up to find a letter in her hands, its little red wax seal broken and the perfect symmetrical script visible…

"Alice?"  
>"He left this for you Bells…"<br>Alice reaches out and, winding her way though jaspers arms, hands me the thick, yellowed papers. The tears come again then, rolling down my face in tumultuous waves. I bury my head in my sister and brother's shoulders, and they pat and stroke and croon until I stop…

And from that day on they never stopped…


	17. Edward's Letter

Chapter 17: Edwards Letter 

_To my dearest Isabella_

_How could I dare to describe my mourning loss at your receiving of this letter? And how may I beg your utter forgiveness and exoneration? If you are reading this my dearest love, it is ultimately because I have departed this world; leaving you to the only thing I can find possibly humane, a natural, healthy human life._

_You must understand that my leaving id not that I do not love you, but that I love you too much. I desire for you to acknowledge that whatever I said to make you let me go, please know that it was in all likely hoods a lie._

_I do love you and I will always. _

_I have asked Alice to look into your future, and she is unable to see anything. As much as it pains me to not know, I truly believe this means you must marry Jacob Black. I wish you all the love and happiness I had with you. Indeed I will never again return to you my love, know that I have sent my brothers and sisters to watch over you many times and that the very fact that you have this proves that Jasper's good friends Peter and Charlotte have found and contacted you._

_I trust they were good to you and that they did not dislocate you from the flow of you living. I had originally ordered for Alice to inherit the second locket, but thought it unwise to force your reestablishment with my family and so, as you must know by now, I have given it to Fabio De Luca. He is decidedly trustworthy and has proved a superior and reliable friend to me for many years now. _

_I have also contacted Sam Uley, I do not expect he has passed my message on to you, but he should have kept the package I deposited for him to convey. If you have not already, please request it from his person. It is vital for me that you receive it. _

_It is with the heaviest heart and burdened mind that I finally decree my eternal and perpetual love for you my darling._

_I am ceaselessly remorseful at your receiving of this correspondence and I do hope that in your heart you can find it in yourself to forgive me. Please forgive me for this timeless wrong I have done you. _

_Yours with my heart and soul_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen _


	18. Sam's secret

**Here it is! Yay! I hate put a couple Native American names and phrases inside of this chapter, but their definitions are interspersed.  
>THANK YOU for your patience and love for this story! I love you all!<br>Also please note this chapter is super short, but it's because I've added like three at once :D I don't want to spoil you too much :) **

Chapter 18: Sam's secret

**Bella POV. **

With Sarah at my side and Jacob's arms full of our belongings, the only personal thing left in the hospital room was Mr. Muffle. I had Shiye and Ayasha bundled and tucked into their stroller beside me, my hands filled with flowers, balloons and cards from all the other moms and nurses in the maternity ward. I took one last look at the room I had spent the last six months of my life inside before turning to my husband and kissing Sarah on the cheek.

"You come visit us alright?" I said, hugging her closely.  
>She grinned at me, her dark eyes misted and when she spoke, her southern accent was thick with emotion; "yeah, A 'course Bella. Don't you forget it! I'll miss our daily chats though…"<br>I smiled and patted her shoulder; "Me too…Don't be a stranger alright."  
>She nodded and then it was Jacob's turn. He clasped the petite nurse in a fierce hug, whispering fiercely that he was so grateful for everything she'd done for us…<p>

When he pulled away Sarah had tears in her big eyes; "I'll come and check up on ya. Oh, and on Ash and Shiye." She crooned, touching the babies heads with, gentle, trained fingers.

With that we turned and made our way to book out. As we walked through the white hall ways; nurses, doctors and friends walked by and hugged us goodbye, wishing us all the best…  
>I was constantly amazed me how many lives Jacob and I had effected…<p>

***The reservation Sam and Emily's house - 2 weeks later**

We all sat in Sam and Emily's living room, their little girl, Sasha, asleep on the overstuffed brown armchair across from Jacob and I.  
><strong><br>**Emily handed me the black velvet box with worry in her big brown eyes. Jacob held my free hand in his softly. With my thumb and fore-finger I flipped open the box…  
>Tears sprang immediately into my eyes… "Oh... oh no…"<br>Leah rubbed my back and Sam shook his head sadly.  
>I looked up to him with mournful eyes; "How long have you had this?"<p>

"Nearly five years now…I'm sorry, but he told me to only give it you if you asked me…but I was supposed to give you a message."

Jacob shook his head softly, his fingers ruining across my knuckles; "What was it?"  
>"That he was sorry. And that you were his soul, even if he believed he never had one."<br>I leant into Jacob, the box dropping to my lap.  
>My husband tugged my head onto his shoulder and held me as I wept quietly.<p>

"Look what he's done to her…"Emily whispered, alarm and dismay in her voice as she scooted over to me and clasped me in a tight, sisterly hug. I allowed them all to embrace me as I slowly stopped crying. I looked up to Jacob; "Do you mind if I keep it…? I won't wear it-"

For a moment Jacob was silent, his brow creased and his eyes dark, he looked dismally into space as if contemplating intensely.  
>"Bella- he's a part of you… of course you can keep it, and-"Jacob reached for the box, popping it open he drew out the amazing ring, its emeralds and diamonds glinted at us as he slipped it onto the second finger of my left hand. Right beside the elegant ring he had given me on our wedding day. "He's a part of you and as much as I hate it he has made you the person you are today. And this person, I love."<p>

I tossed myself onto his chest; hugging him as everyone slowly dissipated to give us some space…  
>Then Shiye began to moan from his perch in the portable car seat. I hopped up to retrieve our eight week old son before he could wake his twin sister, Ayasha.<br>**  
>*Ayasha: Cheyenne word meaning little one<br>*Shiye: Navajo word meaning chief**

Jacob wrapped an arm around me as I walked over to him with our gorgeous auburn haired son. His big hazel eyes settling on his father as I draw near to Jacob. Stroking Shiye's cheek with his forefinger, I see something in his dark eyes that I've never seen before… I see not only my husband, my protector, but theirs as well. In Jacob's eyes I see a father. I see our family… and suddenly I know it's going to be alright…

I can and will make it through this. Jacob and I will raise these children to be everything they can be… we will be the family we both always dreamt of… Anything and everything is possible now. 


	19. The ever after Part 1

**Ok, firstly I want to release a worldwide THANK YOU! **

**To all of you who have either just joined or have stuck with this story through it is ugly patches and my infamous writer's-block :) Your guy's reviews and positive feedback has kept me going through all of this.  
>:D<br>And I'm so sorry! I won't be updating for a while….school is already hectic and I have literally NO life… I'm super sorry guys!**

**:)**

**So, as another chapter closer to the end of this story is being put up…and the new (African) school year beckons us, I would like to say- I love you all! Even the Lurkers who don't review :) because I know you love it too :D**

**You *anonymous reviewers included* have pushed me through, made me feel loved and forced this story to work :D even when I had no clue what the hell was going on (which ,as we have seen, was often)**

**Secondly: an extremely belated Merry Christmas, Happy holidays and I hope you all had a great New Year.  
>XXXXX Edwardismyne XXXXXX<strong>

Chapter 19: The ever after Part 1 

**BPOV **

**Two Years Later **

I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing on the night stand. Rolling over under the thick blue duvet I picked it up and checked the time on my pretty antique clock. It's nearly eight in the morning. I check the caller ID. It's Izzy.  
>"Hey Liz, What's wrong?"<br>"Oh my god Bella did I wake you? I'm so sorry!"She whisper yells, her voice painting a pretty accurate picture of her jumping up and down, her blonde hair waving crazily around her shoulders.

"It's alright honey, what's up?" I croak; my voice thick with sleep, I sit up gingerly, cautious of my sleeping spouse.  
>"Well, seeing as we feel <em>awful<em> about missing today, Harry and I sent the twins a present! And I just wanted to let you know that it might not fit in the door so if it's raining your amazing husband is going to have to erect it on the front lawn." she chirruped.

I rolled my eyes good naturedly and giggled at her; "Liz, it's your _honey moon_; you and Harry should be sleeping in until all hours. And what on earth did you get them that won't fit in the door?"  
>"You will just have to wait and see Black."I hear Harry pipe in from the background.<br>"What are you two doing up? It's early!"  
>"Nuh-uh!" Lizzie argues in her birdie voice; "Here in Taiwan, it is not only a toasty two hundred degrees, but also it is nearly two in the afternoon."<br>"Alright! You got me!" I laugh and lean back against the head board, crossing my arms.

"So how are the babies?" Harry asks and Lizzie reiterates with a "Ye-as! How are my God Children!"  
>"Our-"Harry reminds her with a smile in his voice. And I can imagine her rolling her big blue eyes at him.<br>I answer though, before more queries come; "All good so far, Ash threw a fit yesterday however, when I tried to get her into her little party dress. Although to be honest if I had to wear that diminutive pink monster I'd cry too."  
>Over the line Lizzie and Harry burst into piles of laughter, their voices chocked with giggles as they try to agree.<p>

"Did Alice choose it?" Lizzie asks once she's got her voice back.

Since the twins were born Alice had decided she was staying permanently in Forks. Going back, roughly, to the old treaty they had with The Pack before, Alice and Jasper, along with Carlisle and Esme had moved back into Main-town Forks. They'd been there for two weeks when Alice decided she was going to come and work with me.

..Much to my horror…

She was fast friends with almost all of my colleges, and she had even stolen my assistant Sonia.

My boss, Samantha absolutely adored her and she was the golden girl of the Daily Deluge's gossip and fashion section. Big surprise there …

Alice and I had formed an incredibly strong connection since the twin's birth and she had even gone so far as to choose their two year old outfits…

I grimace at the memory; "Yeap. How'd you guess?"  
>After another round of hearty laughter Lizzie and I speak for a few moments before I hear a thump from the kitchen. My skin crawls with the possibility of my children roaming free in the house.<br>"Liz, I have to go, I think I hear little footsteps. Thank you for the call and the gift. I love you Hun."  
>"Ok! Bye Bella! See you soon!" Harry and Lizzie chorus at me.<p>

With determined movements I flip back the bed sheets and stride through the house, my feet silent. I round the corner to the lounge to find Ayasha sitting on the couch, strewn about her person and speared on her face are the remnants of the cookie jar. She sees me and jumps from the couch, spraying crumbs and chocolate bits everywhere, to run up to me. She opens her pudgy arms, her black hair is still a little scruffy from sleep, she leaps at me shouting; "Mamma!"

I open my arms to catch her and I swing her up onto my hip; "Hey baby." I croon, kissing her nose in greeting; "Where's Shiye?"  
>"Shee mak'a meth." She slurs in her less than perfect two year old language.<br>I tap her nose with my forefinger and wink; "I know babe. Let's go find him huh?"  
>Giggling, she nods and scrambles down my leg, only to snatch up my hand and lead me proudly to the kitchen.<p>

I walk into the room expecting world war three, but much to my relief I find my son with an extremely disgruntled Mr. Muffle asphyxiated under his plump left arm and a packet of dark brown cat pellets in his other. Across the tiled kitchen floor is a mish mash of soggy kibble, party streamers and Oreo bits.

"Shiye." I bark his name like a rebuke and his bronze head snaps up in shock. Ash giggles at him and he pokes his tongue out at her. "Shiye what are you doing? Put Muffles down." I order sternly, and let go of Ash's hand softly. Releasing the cat quickly Shiye drops his head in shame and I can't help but laugh softly at his antics.

"Honey, you can't make a mess like this. Look-"I come over to crouch in front of him. I lift his chin tenderly and make him gaze at me and then the state of the kitchen. Although I have most definitely seen worse, he needs to learn no measure of mess is tolerable.

He nods. "Soyree Mamma. I wan' hewlp yoo." He says softly, coming closer to my chest and hiding his face in my shirt embarrassment.  
>I frown, not understanding, then realization dawns on me; "I know <em>I<em> feed Mr. Muffles Shiye, but it's my job. You don't need to help me with that. But you _do_ need to help me clean up your mess here."  
>He sighs and turns away. I stand straight and open the cupboard just to my left, where the broom is propped next to the mop and the detergents.<p>

"Mamma-"Ayasha calls from across the room, sounding slightly strained.  
>"Yes baby?" I lift my head to locate her.<br>She is standing on her very tippy-toes, her hands reached out across the kitchen table to try and grasp an apple which is perched in a wicker basket in the centre of the table amidst the other fruits. 

"Are you hungry?" I ask, quickly sweeping up the majority of the mess and tossing it into the trash can.  
>She nods and Shiye quickly interjects; "I hewlp't naow! Food fur' Shee too?"<br>I laugh and stride over to him. "Of course. Let's go wake daddy and we can all eat together?"  
>"Daddy!" both children chorused in glee, bouncing animatedly on the spot.<p>

With smiles on their faces and a bound in their step, my babies ran through the kitchen, lounge and passage, only to grind to a halt outside our bedroom door. "Daddy inn'ere." Shiye informed me with a grin. I nodded; "Yes baby, daddy's in there… do you want to see him?"

Both children nodded gleefully, slight titters of excitement escaping their lips. "Alright, here we go-"  
>I leaned over their heads, knocked on the door to warn Jacob and then wrench the door knob and shoved open our door. Ayasha burst into the room, followed closely by her brother, both toddlers chorusing; "Get up! Get up!"<p>

Jacob rolled over, confused and disoriented as they descended on our bed. He turned onto his back just in time as both children climbed up the mattress and landed beside him.  
>Ash climbed up and scampered onto Jake's chest, her little hands reaching for his unshaven cheeks excitedly, once she had a good hold on him she leaned down and grinned.<p>

"Hilo Daddy." She chirruped; wriggling on his torso.

"Hello darling… you're up early." He remarked with a grin in my direction.  
>Shiye chose that moment to jump onto his father's legs; his pudgy hands clenching in the bed sheets to keep from sliding off the mattress. Jacob teased at kicking him, bucking his knees alternately beneath the desperately climbing boy.<p>

I walked around to Jacob, who had grabbed Shiye, saving him from a nasty fall, and tucked both our children under his thickly muscled arms.  
>"Look-it Mamma, Daddy up noaw." Ash said, thumping Jake on the chest with a forceful fist.<p>

Mock wincing, Jake moaned in pain, tossing his head and grasping at his heart as if mortally wounded, much too both children's delight. "Ooh the _pain_! Oh no! I'll die!"He gasped, taking time between each statement to tickle a respective child who lay squirming in merriment beside him.  
>"Daddy eats noaw? Mamma make nisth foods?" Shiye asked, squirming to look at his father once Jacob had stopped 'dying' of pain.<p>

"Yes I think I will little man. Will you help me up?"  
>I grinned; "I'm gonna go start coffee, can you bring them through?"<br>Jacob smiled from underneath our children; "Of course, I'll just be a minute." 

.XXXX.

When next I say Jacob he was dressed in a black tee-shirt and blue washed jeans, he had his hands on his hips and hanging from each of his biceps was a madly giggling child. "We're here my love." he sang, striding triumphantly into the kitchen.

I stopped making scrambled eggs to take in the sight; a giggle on my lips; "Jake put them down before their arms give out baby." I laughed, and turned back to the stove. Scooping eggs onto slices of light brown toast and dividing them onto plates, I walked over to the table. Ash sat in her big orange high chair, blue plastic fork in hand and a smile on her chubby face. I kissed her forehead and deposited her blue and purple plate onto the built in tray connected to her high chair.

Shiye on the other hand, was having none of it. "I wanna sit like daddy."  
>Jacob chuckled; "How about this, you sit in your chair for breakfast and at lunch you can sit on my lap alright?"<br>I waited, walking to give Jacob is food, but Shiye only shook his dark head defiantly. He was most definitely the stronger willed of our twins…  
>"Well… Shiye, look at your sister honey. She's sitting <em>so<em> nicely, can't you try to sit in your chair for breakfast…maybe you'll get some chocolate milk in return..?"  
>He thought about it for a second, his nose scrunching in thought, and then he nodded vigorously.<p>

I scooped him onto my hip with an unsteady hand, still balancing his plate in my other hand, and deposited him neatly into his chair. He clapped his hands as I gave him his plate and Jake laughed heartily.  
>I sat beside him; "What a mission. And it's only nine o'clock…"<p>

He leaned over and kissed me gently, his hand taking mine. "You're a wonderful mother Mrs. Black."  
>I grin and draw back a little; "Thank you Mr. Black. You're a lovely Daddy."<p>

After breakfast I walk the twins through to their room and stand them one at a time on their changing table to take off their night clothes. Ash stands straight, lifting her arms helpfully as I remover her long pink cotton dress. She wriggles away though, when I bring out her white leggings.

"Aw Ash, come on, it's just until the guests arrive, then you can have your dress." I say sarcastically. She makes a face of aversion and sighs dramatically. I take her feet one at a time and gently tug the tights on. Over them I layer a pink and blue tunic dress that Alice had given her a few weeks before.

I was almost certain Alice would be mortified that I had kept it for so long without replacing it, but I liked it. I picked Ash up and put her neatly on the floor; she hit the ground practically running and scampered off to fetch her shoes.

Shiye was busy playing with his building blocks when I crossed the room to find him, and studiously ignored me when I got close.  
>"Shiye, come on, we need to change." I broached gently, crouching close and reaching for him.<br>He shook his head, his bottom lip sticking out gently.  
>"What's wrong baby? We need to get ready for the party. You can help me make the cake…"<p>

Hope lit his eyes, but something held him back and he still wouldn't budge.  
>"Ash says mamma wants a' put me in'a dwess."<p>

I barely stifle a laugh and shake my head in mirth; "Oh no baby, we have a nice shirt for you from Aunty Alice."  
>Shiye looked at me suspiciously, but came closer so I could pick him up.<br>"Aunty Alice comes? … to a' pardy?"  
>I shook my head sadly; "No baby, she's not. We're seeing her later. She can't come here."<p>

As I said the words I was immediately reminded of how Jacobs's friends had once said to me that '_the Cullen's don't come here_'… I shivered at the similarity of our words.

I pulled a pair of black jeans on Shiye, paired with a sleeveless blue tee that said; 'my Daddy's the Mechanic.' I pulled a hair brush from a drawer close by and immediately Shiye grimaced.

"Quickly. I promise." I informed, not even making getting out of it an option.  
>He pouted unhappily and sat down grumpily on the changing mat. I tilted his head forward and lightly tugged the brush through his coppery curls that reminded me so strongly of Charlie…<p>

Ash arrived at that moment, her favorite doll in tow, and took in the scene with big eyes. "You brusth mah hair mamma?"  
>I looked down at her quickly; "Oh yes honey, I forgot when you were sitting here. So we'll do it now huh?"<p>

Once both the children were presentable I took to cleaning the room; the twins pottering around underfoot, quietly busy tinkering with their toys or flipping through picture books.

So far as I knew only a few children would be attending, but two in the room made it look like a cyclone had hit… and I wanted to be prepared for the worst.

The room was large, fitting two single beds against each wall and still having space for the elegant white cupboards and their changing table. The carpet was a light tan and the walls were painted a lime green with silhouettes of numerous zoo animals painted in powder yellow and pink.

The windows were beside each bed and so the curtain and bedspread color corresponded with each child. Ash's curtains and duvet were a light purple with pink pin stripes and Shiye's were yellow with multi colored cars racing about the surface.

I straightened their sheets, fluffed out their pillows and repacked their toys, knowing full well that in less than ten minutes of additional children arriving that they would be spread across the carpet again. Satisfied with my efforts, I stepped back to check everything was right, before calling the children out and closing the door a notch.

"Let's go see if grandpa is here!" I suggested, hearing the screen door close. Both children scurried off in the direction of the lounge, singing their excitement.

I took a moment walking down the halls, admiring the numerous photos in their mismatched frames.

There were some from when I was in the hospital, others from when the twins first came home, and meeting Mr. Muffle. There was one of the day Jacob and Billy opened the Auto repair store, both men wreathed in smiles as the huge red and white sign was erected behind them.

There were many from the twins first birthday, one in particular of Ash force feeding cake to Jessica and Mike's little boy, Matthew.

My ultimate favorite was a picture from nearly a year ago, of Quill holding Ash and Claire, whilst Sam held Shiye and Emily held their newborn outside of their new house.

As I walked the pictures got older, and I recognized many from our honey moon and then several from our wedding day…Pictures of me in white and Jake in his tuxedo. I smiled at the memory as I reached the group picture; I was supported between Jacob, Sam, Quill, Jared, Seth and Billy, each holding a section of my body between them, while I had my head thrown back in laughter.

The rest of the guests had their hands up in their air like a Mexican wave and everyone was grinning at the hilarity of the moment.

I was luckily right about grandpa having arrived, and when I turned into the lounge, Billy was sitting with the twins on his lap, a packet of Sue's famous brownies between them.

"Mamma; grandpa got prh-ezents!"Ash chirruped, bouncing on Billy's lap.  
>"I see that baby, I'll bet if you ask really nicely he might give you one."I said, leaning down to kiss Billy's cheek. Billy grinned and nodded, adding; "I'll let you have some…if you can tell me how old you are!"<br>Shiye jumped up and down, his nose scrunched in thought… "Umm… we's … we's… choo?" 

The door bell rang and the sound of car tires biting gravel filled the room. "Sounds like our guests arriving!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**stay tuned for part two coming soon!**


End file.
